


My Head is Not in the Clouds

by PsychaoticButterscotch



Series: When the Sky Falls, We will Catch the Heavens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Feels, Animal Shifters, Bittersweet Ending, Child Abandonment, Gen, Growing Up, Sharing a Bed, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychaoticButterscotch/pseuds/PsychaoticButterscotch
Summary: Alone wouldn't be the word she would have used. Yachi was always surrounded by crows and a calico cat. They always accompanied her. They helped take care of her when everyone had left her alone in a house too big and empty for a four-year-old.She just has issues with humans, that's all.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma & Yachi Hitoka
Series: When the Sky Falls, We will Catch the Heavens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922809
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit wassup? I'm starting college and the best way to start it is by writing a story i thought of at 3AM and writing on impulse. So,, sorry if rushed? I didn't want the creativity to leave and I REALLY wanted to post and share it with you guys. Enjoy the story and good luck with school! :3c

The calico cat had watched in interest as the crow was perched on the little blonde girl’s head. The crow seemed to have also been in shock as it’s feathers were greatly ruffled. The girl had been knocked down by the reaction and was staring at the cauldron. Blinking, she ran to the desk near the window and grabbed onto her leatherbound notebook and dipped her pen in the dark ink, tapping it a few times and began writing the ingredients she used in the trial that had backfired. 

“What am I doing wrong?” She muttered to herself, picking her nail as she thought about the trial. 

The calico cat had jumped down from the windowsill and onto the desk, then hopping down to the floor and walking his way to the testing space, pushing specific herbs and contents away from the rest of the jars. Finishing up, he meowed as loud as he could, catching the attention of the girl and crow. She observed the cat, seeing as his tail flicked left to right as he stared at her. Walking to him, she tilted her head and took note of the slight difference. 

“Is it the same measurements?” She asked the calico. 

He nodded slowly and watched her pick up the jars. Adding bit by bit, the cauldron began to shine a luminescent yellow, sparks jumping out from the stew and popping into tiny fireworks. She marveled at the positive reaction and rushed back to her desk, quickly jotting down the notes. 

The calico cat had hopped onto her lap and looked up. 

_“Meow.”_

“Thanks, Kenma!” She beamed, petting his head. 

The crow roosted on her head and had been watching carefully, puffing his feathers, he flew down to the desk and soaked his talons into the ink and printed them on the notebook. 

“Thanks, Shoyo! Finally finished this week’s potion! I hope Mama comes home soon! I can’t wait to show it to her!” She closed her notebook and Kenma hopped down, following the little girl down the stairs to the door, Shoyo flying overhead. She plopped down on the rug and sat criss-cross, face waiting patiently for the door to open and her mother walking in, ready to hug her and tell her about work and show her all the art materials she got from her journey. 

Shoyo cawed, walking next to the girl. 

“I already ate dinner, Shoyo! Kenma reminded me.” She responded, eyes still glued to the door. 

He cawed again. 

“I remember! Kei will be coming in with Tadashi tomorrow evening and Tobio will come in the dawn. I know.” She said. 

The crow and cat glanced at each other and decided to stay by her side, Shoyo on the left, Kenma on the right. 

As the days and nights before, the girl had spent her time occupying herself learning potion making, spells, and magic, then a knock on the door that indicates someone had brought her ingredients to make food, then at night, she finishes her lesson in magic and waits at the door. 

She waits for her mother to come back. 

When it hit midnight, the blonde child had fallen asleep, her sleeping position had taken fetus style and the crow and calico cat had left her side. 

Now, a teenage boy with wild, bright orange hair wore a black hooded tunic with gold linen and an insignia of the sun imprinted on the clavicle, had picked up the child and brought her to her room, tucking her underneath the soft covers and bidding her a goodnight. Closing the door filled with decoration and drawings, the orange hair man had gone to the kitchen and moved his head to the side as a floating dish filled with meat had been hovering over the table and placed down. At the kitchen table, another teenager with blond hair and black roots had his hair in a half-do, a small loose bun and a white hooded cloak was already eating. 

“Yachi-san is in bed. Oh, thanks, Kenma!” Hinata Shoyo grabbed the floating glass of water from the air and drank it. 

The blond had been rereading the leatherbound book Yachi was previously holding, gazing at the pages that had spells and crow’s inked feet at the top right corner of the page. 

“Hitoka is improving.” Kozume Kenma had quipped, taking a bite of the apple pie slice. 

“Yup! When she reaches eighteen, I’d say she’d be pretty powerful at potion making. Even spell making. Hey, do you think she’ll be able to float stuff like you can?” Hinata asked, digging into the food. 

“For beginners, it takes a lot of concentration to levitate and have it brought over to a specific place. But with her pace, she’ll be able to progress faster than most.” Kenma replied, slowly turning the page. He hummed when he floated the pen and ink towards him, taking the pen and dipping it in ink and setting up the next lesson.

“ _Whabth fwe nes resson?_ ” Hinata garbled from his food. 

“Chew, Shoyo.”  
  
Finally processing and gulped down his food, Hinata wiped his mouth with the napkin, “What’s the next lesson?” 

“She’s going to practice banishing.” The puddinghead wrote down the summary and then took another bite of the apple pie. 

“Banishing, huh? Like, ghosts and that stuff?” 

“People, energies, anyone or anything specific. We’ve finished healing, protecting, etc, etc. We haven’t covered banishing.” Kenma explained, closing the book and having it levitate back to the desk. 

“Ah, I can’t wait to see it! This week’s lesson was harder than expected. We’re running out of ingredients too. Should we head to the market?” Hinata pointed out, going to the living room with Kenma in tow. 

“When you meet Tobio at dawn, you head to the market. I’ll stay here with Hitoka.” Kenma sat down on the couch. Shoyo plopped himself next to the blond. 

“I wonder if Tsukki and Tadashi are doing well.”  
  
“They did have a long journey.” Kenma added.  
  
“For three months! I wonder if they found him yet. Man, this guy is hard to find.” Hinata scratched his head in irritation. 

“He did make sure he didn’t want to be found...I’m not sure if it’s still reasonable to look for him, Shoyo.” Kenma looked away for a moment when Shoyo turned to him who scrunched his nose. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He left because he didn’t want to live here or be with them anymore. He’s probably moved on and wants to forget them.” Kenma stated, fiddling with the loose string on his cloak. 

Hinata thought for a moment. “It’s the least we can do. If Hitoka wants to know where her dad is, we can at least give her the closure she needs. Along with her mom, Tobio is coming back from his search and it’s been four months since we last saw him.”  
  
“I don’t want to sound cold or heartless, but what if they left because they knew they weren’t fit to be parents? You remember their arguments? It was loud, Hitoka could barely sleep, and the topic most of the time was leaving. When they weren’t arguing, they were away. The servants were mostly the guardians Hitoka had, but when they had to leave because they weren’t getting paid anymore, she was alone. Her parents were young, they worked too much, they argued too loud, they rarely spent time with her, and they left and haven’t appeared in five years.” Kenma had felt the icky, thick, anger stick to him. He remembers the naive confusion of a four-year-old girl who ran around the entire manor, looking for the busy servants that always occupied the halls and the office where her mother was usually closed off to.  
  
“Kenma, she’s not alone. She has us. She always had us.” Hinata said, his brows furrowed at the recurring topic.  
  
“I’m just...saying that Hitoka hasn’t had any human contact in years. She doesn’t go to the town down the hill. She’s probably terrified of humans now.”  
  
Hinata scoffs softly. “You and Tsuki can barely stand humans. Where is this coming from?” 

“I’m being practical. What _if_ she wonders about her parents? She can’t meet them because the last time she saw them, they looked at her like they didn’t know what to do with her. They left and how can she have the courage to face them if she doesn’t know how to interact with people?” 

Kenma had a point. Both Hinata and Kenma never forced Yachi to leave the house, knowing she was content staying at home and even going out to take a walk around the private land. Even when Hinata and Kenma met her, she rarely went into town. It was always the two shifters, picking up the food that she needed to make or the books she needed to educate herself. Maybe it was the feeling to protect her, to house her, but they knew if this continues on for long, if Hitoka does meet a human, she will not know how to communicate with them.

“Staying in our animal forms can only do so much. If she were to meet us as humans, her reaction will most likely be running away.”  
  
“Don’t be like that, Kenma. She was raised with manners, I say she’ll just greet us quietly.” Hinata defends, flicking the other’s hand. 

“She has manners and she’s practicing it on animals who can’t recuperate the action because we can’t speak.” Kenma deadpanned, returning the flick to Shoyo’s head. 

“We show our gratitude through actions. That makes Yachi happy. And if she’s happy, we’re happy.”  
  
“And if she starts wondering about her parents?”

The orange-head waves his hand dismissively. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” 

\--------------

“What do we have here? Even for those months we’ve been gone you haven’t grown a single inch, shrimp.” A blond teen with glasses spoke condescendly. His attire was similar to Shoyo’s but with silver linen and instead of a golden sun, it was a white crescent moon insignia on his clavicle. A brunet with freckles snickered behind his hand, the same attire as the blond yet a few inches smaller than him. Clearing his throat, he nudged the blond, “Hey, be nice. Shoyo has been wanting to see us.”  
  
“What, Tadashi? I’m just giving him a familiar greeting.”  
  
“ _Stingyshima_! I’ll break your kneecaps!” Shoyo shook his fist at him. 

“Oi, dumbass, can you be any louder?! You’re going to wake up Yachi!” A raven-haired with dark blue eyes knocked the redhead at the back of his head. His attire was the same as Hinata’s, gold linen and sun insignia. 

“Like you’re any better, Tobio.” Kenma huffed at them, carrying the girl in his arms. 

Yachi had been knocked out cold, the banishing lesson had taken more of her energy than the others she had been learning. She is a light sleeper, but today has been tougher. She deserves to be resting like a log. 

Yamaguchi had rubbed her back in greeting, then taken her out of Kenma’s arms to take her to bed.

“Kei, have you found anything?” Kenma asked quietly. 

“We’ve found where he works. Following him home, we learned he has a house. With a wife and child.” Tsukishima Kei stood firmly, reporting the news with a tone that had an icy edge. 

Kenma nodded, then turning to Tobio. 

“Outside of an asylum many towns over, she’s been checked in and deemed to be severely mentally ill. Overhearing the conversation with a caretaker, she only has the memories of having a husband but no child.” Kageyama Tobio informed in a neutral tone.

Kenma hummed. “Thank you, both of you. There’s food on the table. Help yourselves.” 

When the other two had come back, Yamaguchi was filling in his side of his mission with Tsukishima. Hinata was listening intently, a blank look plastered on his face and a black crow feather being swirled around his finger. 

“Shoyo-”

Hinata gave Kenma a smile, in turn, he kept quiet and nodded. 

“I have so much to tell you guys about Yachi’s lessons!” Shoyo brightened, sitting next to Kageyama as the other three started to eat. 

After their dinner, the three who had come back from their mission had a long rest, in their crow form, that is. Tsukishima was perched on the windowsill of the library room, Yamaguchi sleeping next to him. Kageyama had taken the kitchen counter, and Kenma had slept on the couch. 

Hinata was perched on the thick bed frame, peacefully in dreamland. Then it felt like his entire land had been shifted by a violent earthquake. Quickly awakening, his beady little crow's eyes looked down to watch Yachi who had been tossing and turning. Hinata was about to dismiss it as a way to get into a better sleeping position but was startled when he heard a soft cry. He saw her awaken(?), eyes half open with big fat tears rolling down her face. 

Hinata flew down to her shoulder, nudging her face with his small crow head. 

“Mama...mama…” Yachi whimpered, not noticing that Hinata was right next to her. She grabbed the air, small hands needing--wanting, warmth. Everytime she would reach for something, her hands would immediately fall down to the covers and she would try again and again. 

But her mother was not there. 

She started to sob, ever so hushed as if she was trying to not be loud. The more she cried, Hinata grew more panicked. He cawed, even pushing himself against Yachi but she would not notice. 

So Hinata hopped down on the bed and shifted back into his human form. 

“Yachi, hey, hey, look, I’m here.” Hinata assured, bringing his hands to her hands to softly tear them away from her face. He finally realized that she’s still dreaming. (Sleep talking? Sleep crying?) 

Her eyes may have been opened but she does not react to the human in front of her. She still cries for her mother. 

Hinata gathered her up and hugged tightly, rocking her, combing his fingers through her blonde hair and hummed the tune Yachi always sang when she was learning. Her hiccuping disappeared, now were only the repressed weeping. She’d still murmur something from time to time, but her eyes began to drift closed. 

“Everything is okay. I’m here, Hitoka.” Hinata muttered against her forehead. He laid her head on his chest, beginning to massage her scalp. 

“Don’t leave me.” She pleaded, grabbing a fistful of his tunic. 

“I won’t leave.” He said with a kind tone. “I won’t ever leave. I’m not ever going to leave. You’re stuck with me forever.” He joked. 

“But everyone leaves me.” She cries, still asleep and talking.

Hinata moved the hair away from her face. “We won’t leave, Hitoka. You are so loved. Don’t think otherwise.” 

Yachi had said something inaudible. 

“Can you say that again, Hitoka-chan?” Hinata leaned on her head. 

“Mama, don’t leave.” She pulled on his clothes. 

Hinata stopped rocking and remembered what Kenma had told him. He said nothing for a while, the mantra of ‘Don’t leave me’ and ‘Mama don’t leave me’ along with the pleas of those who abandoned her repeated over and over. Hinata blinked, looking down at the little girl and hummed the tune. It worked before, her sobs stopped and it was only weeping then. Now, as he hummed louder, Yachi had begun to stop talking altogether and only returned to sniffing. Her hands fell to her stomach and she seemed to be into a deep slumber. Putting her back into the covers, she gripped onto his sleeve. 

“I’m always here, Hitoka. Don’t worry, I’m here.” He whispered, petting her hair. That did it, her hands went limp and Hinata put them underneath the blanket. Tucking her in, he was about to turn back into a crow but was stopped when he felt small fingers grab his hand.

“Don’t leave, mama.” She muttered. 

Hinata stared at her and looked at his hand. He sat beside her and squeezed her small hand. 

“I won’t leave.”  
  


\--------------------

The next night, Yachi had been tired again because of her banishing lesson, being in a deep sleep. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to town to buy breakfast for themselves and Yachi. It was early morning and Kageyama had been watching over her as Kenma and Hinata needed to talk. 

“She was sleep talking?” Kenma repeated. 

“And sleep _crying_. She needs to meet people, talk to them.” Hinata says, recalling last night’s occurrence. 

“Before she talks to people, she needs to at least meet us in human form.” Kenma responded to him. “If it’s us, she’ll be able to recognize our presence. She’ll be familiar to us. We need to take this slowly, so she can adjust.”  
  
“...But how though? She didn’t freak out because she wasn’t aware of what was going on, Yachi thought I was her mom.” 

“Let’s give her the option of taking her to town, so we can see how she can tolerate and react to the people around her.” Kenma proposes. 

“Well, that settles it! After breakfast, we’ll take her to town!” Hinata exclaims, a wide smile on his face. 

“What’s this about taking who to town?” Tsukishima enters the home, carrying one bag of produce while Yamaguchi carries the other. 

“We’re thinking of bringing Yachi to town! So she can meet us!” Hinata chirped. 

“Oh? And how will you be doing that?” He towers over the other blond, awaiting an explanation. 

Kenma, who was used to this giant’s presence, looked up at him. “You and Tobio will be watching overhead while Tadashi and I stay by her side. She will be meeting Shoyo first. Since he’s more emotionally connected and optimistic than all of us combined, she’s more likely to warm up to him. Then she will meet Tadashi, then me, you with Tadashi, and lastly, Tobio with Shoyo. She’ll be meeting him in town where they will ‘coincidentally’ bump into each other and he will introduce himself and befriend Hitoka.”  
  
Tsukishima stared down at him. “Solid plan. But you should realize that it will take more than a few hours for Yachi to ‘warm-up’ to us. With the kind of treatment she had endured, she’ll likely be cautious and keep her distance.” 

“That’s why we’ll go at her pace. Since it’s us, she’ll feel our energies, Hitoka will be bound to feel comfort. She’s strong, even from a few feet away, she can sense us.” Kenma spoke up, finally looking away from Tsukishima. 

“Hm. Alright then.” Tsukishima turned to head to the kitchen. 

After breakfast, Yachi had been putting on her satchel and slipping on her brown leather boots. She stared at the door. Hinata had been in town waiting for them, Tsukishima and Kageyama in crow form, waiting by the trees. The calico cat was in her satchel and Yamaguchi was perched on her shoulder. 

She hasn’t been out in town for...how many years? A long time, let’s put it at that. People. Crowds. People. 

_Crowds_. 

Gulping down her nerves, she jumped a bit when she felt soft feathers tickle her cheek. 

“I-I’m okay, Tadashi. Just nerves, hehe. Okay,” She smacked her face with both of her hands, startling Yamaguchi and Kenma. “I can do this! It’s just...people.”  
  
She grabbed the doorknob and walked out of the house, closing it and looking at the trees, where she heard a loud caw. 

“I need to follow them, right?” She turned to Kenma, who was looking up at her and nodded. 

She let out a sigh and trekked her way down the hill, following the crows that guided her path. 

Tsukishima and Kageyama were perched on the bright golden gate. 

She hasn’t set a foot past these golden gates. “It’s one step. One step.” Yachi says to herself. Gripping tightly on her strap, she hummed the tune that gave her comfort. Closing her eyes, she brought her right foot forward and shifted her weight to the other. Then took another step. She kept walking forward with her eyes closed until she was satisfied. Slowly opening her eyes, she peaked back, fully turning when she realized how far she walked. 

“I never walked outside the gates before…” She spoke breathlessly. It was a solid six feet between her and the gate. 

_“Mew.”_

Yachi looked down to the cat that sat in her satchel. Kenma blinked and she returned a wobbly smile. 

“Let’s go to the town.” 

\----------

It was already lunch time when they arrived at the entrance of town. Buildings and houses, stores and markets flocked together along with people of size and age passing by her. Entering the town, she kept herself small and closed off. Her eyes were glued to the ground while looking straight from time to time. She didn’t want to trip nor bump into anyone. When she heard a ‘caw’ from the skies, she followed the crows to the center of the town, where there was a fountain and plenty of intersections. She sees lanterns hung from the lamp posts and people yelling to buy their products. It felt a bit suffocating to have to squeeze through people, but when she reached the destination of where Tsukishima and Kageyama were, she was finally able to breathe. The fountain was beautiful. It was a woman that held a book on her right hand and had her other hand stretched out. Beneath her feet were live plants; water hyacinth, sensitive plants, cardinal flowers, blue irises, pickerel pond plants, and floating among the water were water lilies. 

She marveled at the statue and the colors. The water fountains at her home no longer spewed out water and the plants that were once thriving near or in the water had died. But the long plants that had grown from the ground piggy-backed on the concrete cement fountains and became a green garden. 

It was nice to have a change of scenery. 

Her stomach grumbled and she palmed at her stomach. Looking around, she watched a woman give her child onigiri. At the next booth, she watched a couple receive takoyaki and watched them eat together. 

“Hnnngh…” Yachi groaned, deciding between the two. “I don’t know what to get. Do I even have enough money?” She looked into her satchel, pardoning Kenma as he glanced at her then to the money that settled next to his paws. He meowed. 

Biting her lip, she reached down and counted the yen she had brought. Yamaguchi nudged her head with his own, directing her head to the ongiri stand. 

“Onigiri?” She thought. “I haven’t had that since last week. Do you think…?” 

Yamaguchi cawed and she huffed. “Onigiri it is then. Do you guys want?” She offered. 

They both shook their heads. 

“Tadashi, can you ask Kei and Tobio if they’re hungry?” 

Yamaguchi took off, flying to the other crows that were sitting on the wires above her. 

They communicated, and Tsukishima cawed loudly at Kageyama, Kageyama doing the same to him and Yamaguchi flying down to perch on Yachi’s forearm. He shook his head. 

Yachi glanced at the booth. Talk. She needs to talk to a person. A stranger. Someone she has never met before.

It makes her want to throw up. 

She fiddled with her fingers, preparing herself to go up to the onigiri booth, her mind and stomach screaming for her to march up to the woman who was selling them and order an entire plate full of it. 

But her physical body won’t allow her to. 

Inhaling the fresh spring air, she let out a shaky exhale. Step by step, she brought herself over to the stand and she trembled. 

The vendor had noticed Yachi, putting on her kindest smile and softest voice. “What can I give you, sweetie?” 

Yachi widened her eyes at the nickname and gulped down her anxiety. Her mouth had opened but no words had left. The vendor looked at her confusingly, patiently waiting for the girl to say something. It was a solid minute and Yachi had not said anything. Her palms were so sweaty that she kept wiping it on her dress.

That’s when a wild, orange-haired teen appeared. “Can I have four full plates of onigiri to go please?” The teen bubbled. 

The vendor shot Yachi a pitiful look and went to give Hinata his order. The blonde had felt shame rise up, along with embarrassment and sadness. 

‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ ’ She repeated to herself. Her cheeks were a light pink, flushed and she huffed.

Hinata had a feeling that Yachi was beating herself up a bit. When he received the bag, he got her attention by speaking softly as possible. “Hey, my name’s Hinata,” Picking out a rice ball, she had given her a wrapped ball. “You want one?” 

Yachi gazed at his warm brown eyes, then to the rice ball he held out. She watched the vendor give him the food, so it can’t be poisoned. She had quickly swiped the rice ball from him and held onto it. 

“Wanna sit down by the fountain? It’s a beautiful day to eat onigiri with someone.” Hinata offered, pointing to the benches surrounding the fountain. 

Yachi followed behind him, sitting on the further opposite end from Hinata. The orange-hair teen said nothing about it, munching on the rice ball he had taken out. “There’s plenty of great foods here in the town square. Especially at night, cause the lanterns are lit and the food is steaming hot from being cooked since it’s more active at night. Like in that booth,” Hinata pointed to the one that had a bright sign, “That’s a dessert stand. They serve crepes, ice cream, and juice. You should try it, it’s really affordable too.” Hinata pointed to another stand, “That booth is big cause they serve ramen. They have tables and chairs for you to eat. It’s pretty good, especially the Tonkotsu ramen,” Moving his finger to the other stand that had a minimalistic look, “That there is an udon booth. It’s a thicker noodle than ramen and I suggest that if it's a chilly day, you’ll be in the mood for both.” 

Yachi listened to Hinata who spoke about the food booths and stores of the town. Her interest was very noticeable, she would lean in for him to continue and her brows raised when she listened to something she liked. Of course, Hinata knew the little faces and actions Yachi portrayed for knowing her for so long. He would go on about the history of the store and even about the customs. It’s been so long since Yachi had interacted with someone who was not an animal. Though she always enjoyed the company Kenma and Shoyo had given her, along with the other crows that would fly in from time to time to see her and the other animals, she...missed(?) communicating with a human. Even though the conversation was one-sided in her perspective, Hinata didn’t look peeved or lose interest at the lack of speaking, he seemed more energetic when he saw the small tells of Yachi, even if she wasn’t aware her actions spoke more. Yes, he still saw the apprehensiveness that frayed her eyes when he were to raise his hand to exaggerate his story or the flinching when his voice became increasingly louder. So, he kept the hand gestures to a minimum and kept his voice at a steady range. Yachi was still sitting a foot away from Hinata, very comfortable where she was at. He didn’t scoot over to stay closer to her or ask her to come near him. Yachi was very grateful for that and appreciated that she wanted space. 

As Kenma said, Yachi needs to get used to people. That means if she was going to meet them in their human form, they must respect her personal space and try to prevent her from running away crying due to being too overwhelmed by the actions or talk they give her. It was a last thought they would send her away in tears, but Kenma wanted to state it for all of them to be on a clear note. Hinata is trying his best not to overwhelm her, since he is a very energetic and overwhelming energy, as a crow, he was able to do whatever he wanted and Yachi would laugh or giggle and talk tremendously. There was no problem there. In human form, she’s quiet as a church mouse, always on her toes, getting ready to run away if it’s too much. His human side needed to match her wavelength. 

Right now, Hinata is telling her one of his adventures when he was her age, meeting fox shifters, owl shifters, and even people of royalty. 

They were on their third plate of onigiri, Yachi who was (literally) on the edge of her seat when Hinata was at the climax of his adventure.  
  
“Then I was able to sneak out of their forest! Let me tell you, those fox shifters are really fast! Not to mention that they’re always hungry, I was able to bribe my way with rice and onigiri. When I came back, they forgave me for sleeping in their home and we actually became great friends.” 

The girl was swinging her legs back and forth, entranced by the storytelling. Hinata always had that charm to him, whether crow or human. He just gives off comfort and excitement that make you want to feel the same. Yachi believed in being familiar with the energy, but she thought it would be weird for her Shoyo and someone she just met to have the same presence. Similar energies? That’s possible, yes. But the exact energy _and_ presence? She began to shrug it off and continue listening. 

Hinata had paid for her onigiri and their dinner that the sun was now setting. The sky turned into a purple-orange, the clouds colored and the water reflecting the light. The two had stayed at the fountain, Hinata giving Yachi stories about the town and his own life. Before he met her, that is. 

“Do you need to go home? It’s getting late and I don't want anyone to worry about you being out for so long.” Hinata had paused his story to ask about Yachi. 

Yachi looked up at the sky and saw Tsukishima and Kageyama circling above her, Yamaguchi was resting between her and Hinata and Kenma was watching the crowd peacefully on her lap. 

She looked to him and to the ground, nodding once. 

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.” Hinata smiled at her, Yachi blushing furiously and hiding behind her hair. Kenma had jumped back into the satchel and was carried. She bowed to him and turned to leave, Yamaguchi flying and perched on her shoulder whilst she followed the crows that guided her way. 

Hinata watched her disappear into the crowd, looking at the sunset and taking a bite out of his meat bun.

Today was a success. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHT I MADE YACHI THE MAIN CHARACTER COME @ ME


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Yamaguchi and Kenma, but in human forms. 
> 
> Yachi needs to work on first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it may be confusing, but let me clarify things for you if you are confused; 
> 
> When narrating, I address the five guys by their last name excluding Kenma. When Yachi talks to them in their animal form using "---" she addresses them by their first names because that's how they introduced themselves to her. When Yachi meets their human forms, they and she will use their last names to introduce themselves. When the five boys are only focused in the story or part of the story, they address each other using either their first names or last names. 
> 
> Just to clear things up :v

Yachi continued practicing her banishing spells, she kept focusing on the instructions and herbs she collected from the garden. 

The crows were in the room with her on the desk and the calico cat sitting on one of the bookshelves. 

They observed her, seeing her mutter to herself and perfecting the spells. It’s been hours and she was on a nonstop grind. Spell after spell, she perfected sigils and tweaked with what had to be done. 

Collapsing on her chair, she finished this week’s banishing lesson and to tell you the truth, it was the most exhausting one yet. Shoyo dipped his feet into the ink and marked the top corner of her page, signaling that it was done and she was ready to move onto the next lesson. Her eyes went to the sleek black crystal that had been laying on the desk next to the ink. Reaching for it, she rubbed her thumb over the smooth surface. 

She remembered this week’s day into town. The crows had watched over her and Kenma was sitting in her satchel. Yamaguchi met her in his human form. She woke up very early because Hinata was acting as an alarm and urged her to get up and go into town. Tsukishima and Kageyama watched as the crow pulled on her pajama sleeve, urging her to her bath and to eat breakfast. When they arrived, she passed by a store that caught her eye, a crystal shop. She always read about the crystals in stories that were in the library room or scattered in the attic. Entering the shop that wasn’t so full, she looked through the small baskets of crystals and statues. Her eyes shined as it was mirrored by the soft hues. There was a peculiar crystal that made her at ease. Picking it up, it was a pastel blue with darker blue rings running around it. 

“That’s a blue lace agate. It can help you through communication and can bring peace within you.” A male voice said. Yachi turned to the one who spoke and looked up, this teenage boy was taller than Hinata. 

The brunet with freckles looked very nice, though, she assumed he was less energetic than Hinata. “My name is Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you! If you need any help wondering about what any of the crystals mean, don’t be afraid to ask.” The brunet smiled, lingering somewhere in the store. 

Yachi fiddled with the blue agate, keeping it at her palm and picking up another crystal. She didn’t want to call out Yamaguchi, then again, she can’t talk to people cause she doesn’t know them, especially someone she just met only ten seconds ago. Yamaguchi had been pretending to look busy but noticed the small distress he _felt_ coming off of Yachi. Turning around, he caught her staring, then winced when his eyes stared back at her, she swiftly looked the other way. Walking up to her he crouched down to her. 

“The one you’re holding is a shungite. It’s really old, practically ancient history. It gets rid of any negative emotions, tension, energy. It’s called a miracle stone cause it can give off this huge wave of protection. It’s said that it can protect you from anything evil or appearing harmful to you.” 

Yachi pointed to the light pink crystal in the woven basket. Yamaguchi told her it was a rose quartz. Then she pointed to another one. He said it was a malachite. Yachi pointed to every stone in the store and she noticed that Yamaguchi had spoken to her without a trace of annoyance due to curiosity. She had memorized each stone, with him telling her the name and use of it at least twice, but she managed to get it. She picked out a few stones for herself and for her friends. She was surprised that Yamaguchi’s friend had owned the store, giving her a friend discount, which meant it was cheaper than the original price. She opened her mouth to bid goodbye, but in the process she bit her tongue, so instead she shyly waved goodbye to Yamaguchi and quickly went home. She ran past the gates, up the hill and to the door, slamming it shut. Tsukishima, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Hinata had flown through the window, confused as to why she changed so suddenly. 

Kenma had jumped out of her bag, watching her sink to the floor, hearing her pant and wheeze. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. 

“I tried to say goodbye to the nice person, but I bit my tongue and it hurt alot.” She said, bringing her knees up to her chest and knocking her forehead against it. 

She groaned in frustration.“Why is it so hard to talk to people? Why can’t I be…” Kenma had grazed her leg, nudging her head with his own. She leaned her head back to the door and raised her hand to pet the calico. 

“I wish I could talk to people like how I can talk to you guys. Animals are easier to talk to. They don’t judge as much. Then again, sometimes I don’t know what you guys are fully thinking. Maybe you are judging and I’m just not aware as much.” Yachi lowered her legs, so Kenma can hop on and sit down on them. Petting him helped her calm her nerves, so after a while, she began to feel her heart not thrum as loud. 

“I got you guys something!” She removed her satchel and picked out what was in it. The crows hopped towards her and the cat staring at the pretty stones on the floor. Each stone was put as a bracelet and were easily adjustable. 

“This is an obsidian. It helps with protection and emotional blockage. This is for Tobio. Don’t worry guys, it’s really lightweight, it’s like you aren’t wearing anything.” She held it in front of the bird and he raised his head, showing his neck. She happily placed it around him and immediately felt giddy.  
  
“This is aventurine and it’s for Tadashi. It’s called the stone of opportunity or the lucky talisman. It helps with personal growth and moving forward.” She explained, Yamaguchi clicked hopping on her forearm as she puts the bracelet around his neck, not too tight. He happily chirps, nodding, and she brings him forward where they butt heads. “I’m glad you like it, Tadashi.” 

Putting him down, she holds out the other bracelet. “Kei, this is the moonstone. I hope you’ll like it. It soothes uneasy feelings and brings good fortune. I’m not sure if you believe in this kind of stuff, but I want to give this to you.” Yachi says sheepishly, feeling the piercing gaze from one of the bigger crows. 

Tsukishima hops to her and raises his head. Yachi grinned and gently placed the bracelet around his neck. Turning to Hinata, the smallest crow who rattled and tipped side to side like a little dance. She giggled and held out the other bracelet. “This is the sunstone. It radiates positive energy and has a connection to your heart.” Hinata flew onto Kenma, eagerly waiting to have it on him and secured. The small crow went to the others, clicking as he jumped a bit, excited to show off his new gem. 

“Kenma, I got you a ruby. It restores energy levels and improves the circulatory system. I think I got it your size. If I didn’t, I can always adjust it.” 

Kenma purred when she scratched behind his ear, then put it around his neck, securing the straps and smiling as he purrs against the palm of her hand. 

“I hope you all like it. I got me a few too. It’s a polished shungnite, I think. And a blue lace agate. There was this, uhm, store owner, his name was Yamaguchi-san. He’s very nice. I think him and Hinata-san can be friends. He also seems really smart, he knows so much about crystals. Do you think he’s a witch, like me?” She asked the animals that surrounded her. Of course, she no longer could understand the animals. They stared at her, expecting her to understand but she was met with stares. 

“I think the spell wore off again.” She murmured. 

\--

When the next week had started, she took a break from her lessons. She tended to her garden, Hinata and Kageyama helping her plant seeds while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kicked the dirt on top of it. The greenhouse had become a jungle, plants almost reaching the ceiling and covering part of the walls. There were fruit and vegetable plants, bushes, and small trees that had sprouted. Kenma had been helping, sniffing the fruit and then planting a stick card in the dirt, giving Yachi the notice that they were ready to be picked. 

She finished watering the seeds the crows buried and picked the fruit that were fresh.

Tapping the bird fountain, water had manifested and the crows flocked to become clean. 

“Kenma, I have to bathe you.” Yachi picked up the calico and brought him to the large basin that was filled with warm water. As much as Kenma dislikes taking a bath, maybe it’s a cat thing, who knows, but he endures it cause there’s enough scratches on Yachi’s arm from all the picking in the bushes. The few things that come as a pro, were that Yachi is really good at massages that it felt therapeutic and puts masseuses to shame. Not to mention, he does smell good, even though the whole process of soaking his paws in water brings a chill down his spine. 

Drying him up with a soft, fluffy, towel, Kenma’s fur has become a bit puffy. As the animals preoccupy themselves, Yachi was in her bathroom, finishing a nice bath and staring at the mirror. 

“My name is Yachi Hitoka. I am nine-years-old. I live on the manor up the east side of the hill. It’s nice to meet you. How are you? Fine? Good? Uhm...Nice weather today?” 

Yachi practiced her introductions, hearing which sounds poorly organized. 

“I’m Yachi- no, Hey!- no, I don’t want to come off as too aggressive, uhm, Greetings. I am Yachi Hitoka...Now I just sound like a weirdo.” She glares at the mirror and takes a breath. 

“Hello, my name is Yachi Hitoka. What’s your name?” She smiled wide, all teeth and started to cringe. 

She placed her index fingers at the corners of her lips, moving them to fix into a nice smile. 

What counts as a nice smile? 

Hinata smiles with all teeth and he looks lovely, bright, even. His smile reaches his eyes and he looks happy. Yamaguchi smiles with a bit of teeth showing, the corner of his eyes crinkled and his eyes twinkle like stars, accompanied with the freckles on his face. 

Yachi smiles at herself. It does not reach her eyes. There is no twinkle, no brightness. She rests and tries again. 

She groans loudly, annoyed that this is taking forever. Hopping down the step stool, she left the bathroom and walked to her room, the small droplets that hung off her long hair fell to the floor. When she was dressed in a white dress with a small brown capelet, she had been in front of her mother’s study. As the years had passed, Yachi still refused to enter the study. It was her mother’s sanctuary, her safe place, so to say. That’s where she mostly stayed, _when_ she was home. Her mother told her to not go in, she wants everything to be perfect and in tip-top shape. After everyone left, she always stood in front of her door. She didn’t dare touch it, worried for her mother to come back and find that something was out of place. 

  
Her curiosity would always peak and once she turned the knob, she quickly slammed it shut, her heart bumping against her chest and eyes teared up as if she was already caught in the act. Yachi always cleans the doorknob after her grubby fingers touch it and doesn’t spare a glance as she passes by. 

She leaves the door untouched and goes down the stairs. Her friends had been waiting, well, Hinata and Kageyama were ruffling each other’s feathers, as usual, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watching since it was free entertainment. She had noticed Kenma was nowhere to be found, she shrugged it off as she thought she probably went off to sleep or take a walk. Putting on her satchel and slipping on her leather boots, she called for the crows and they flew right out the door, guiding her to the town. 

They led her to the library, and her eyes were like the size of plates, cause this was a _humongous_ library! It was made out of marble, she assumed, and the entrance was a huge door. 

She nodded to the crows, signaling she’ll be right back as Hinata cawed to her. 

Yachi stepped up the stairs, the feeling of rush and excitement flowed through her veins, wanting to read every book, every story, news, and drawings that were all compacted in this gigantic store. She gulped down her anxiety, seeing the moderate amount of adults that crowded the first floor. She walked to the information center and grabbed a pamphlet, skimming through the genres that occupied the floors. When she finally spotted the genre she was looking for, she swiftly made her way through the people and rushed up the steps, floor by floor until she got to the top floor. Huffing, she gripped her satchel strap and looked around. There’s no one here. 

Thank you God. 

The sign clearly said ‘Magic’. It was a small section of the library, a corner, really. She noticed that they were a bit dusty and nearly sneezed. Using a handkerchief to wipe off the dust, she slid out a book about fire magic. 

When it comes to practicing magic, the ghosts that haunt her home would always let her focus on magic, spells, rituals of every element, but not fire or ocean. She asked out loud why she can never practice them, and in return, there was a note underneath a small piece of cake. 

_‘You may set the house on fire’_

Was what the ghost had written. 

You may think, shouldn’t Yachi be frightened about ghosts occupying her home? At first, she was. She really was. She didn’t leave her home or bed for hours. She cried for her mother, her father, the servants, to come back and save her. Then there was a knock on the door. The ghost had given her favorite food and a glass of water. She hastily grabbed it and took note that every hour, the door would knock to give her food.

This happened for a week. 

When Yachi was comfortable enough, she talked out loud, speaking to the ghosts that would hear her. 

“Thank you for the food. I’m sorry I shut you out. I was scared. I thought I was alone...I won’t shut you out anymore, whoever you are...Can you hear me?” She had her arms filled with the calico, rubbing his soft paws and Hinata and Yamaguchi perched on either side of her shoulder. 

There was no answer. 

Until she asked in the library if she could learn magic. 

A light, brown, leather-bound book appeared the next day by her door and on the first page, a sentence was written: 

**_“Prepare for your first magic lesson”_ **

The ghosts had given everything she needed to survive. There was always a big jar of water that refilled in the kitchen and fresh produce that would come in the morning right as she woke up. They gave her the opportunity to learn magic and in return, she needed to fulfill their expectations by becoming swift and reactive when manifesting magic. She also had to cook for them, leaving two or five bowls of food on the table for them to eat. For a young child who was pampered, she had no clue how to cook. She kept herself clean, yes, but cooking? She was hopeless. That’s what she thought, at first. Her animal companions had helped her with the ingredients that were instructed in the recipe book she found in the library.

Yachi never thought ghosts could eat, but she’s not dead, how can she know? 

Back onto fire magic, hopefully, the ghosts won’t be too mad if she were to jot down a few notes. As to the book the ghosts have given her, she wrote on another notebook that had the perfect spells and rituals. The years have passed and she has collected many books, but she was smart and copied them down on other books. She kept them well-hidden in boring looking notebooks, while the books that had few errors and were given by the ghosts were on her bookshelf at home. 

Not even the animals know of it. 

Thirty minutes turned into two hours. She was so lost in learning that this was her sixth book on magic. Sighing in contentment, she placed down the pen and screwed the cap of the ink jar. Stretching her arms and shaking the strain out of her hands, she got up and placed the book back in its place. Just as she was about to pack up and go home, she heard whispers. Looking around, there was still no one. She moved closer to the bookshelf and felt _power._ Her eyes trailed up and she saw a smooth, leather bound binder, the corners of it shining four different colors. 

How was she supposed to reach it? 

Climbing. Yachi resolved the issues by climbing. It is dangerous, it is stupid, but she can hear the book was practically _calling_ to her. She held onto the dusty edges and snuck her foot onto the wedge, climbing up and sticking her finger through and opening to take out the book. It was thick and it was stuck. She managed to get the top part out, so she used both hands to pull and her feet from underneath to push. If she could,she can dangle her feet from this height. Instead, she pushed and pulled, and it slipped out. 

She fell onto the table, groaning in pain when her head hit the wood. Thankfully, the table did not give out from her weight. Sitting up, she blew the dust away from the cover and took in the appearance of the book that had captivated her. 

The cover was sleek, like the binder, there were four corners that were colored in red, blue, white, and green. 

There was no name, no title anywhere on the book. There was a small latch that kept the book closed off. The whispers that came from the book had become silent but the raw power of it was indescribable. It was waves, like an ocean that reaped the sand or a strong wind that was able to knock down trees. Just as she was about to unlock it, she heard steps coming from the hall. She shoved the book from inside her satchel, promptly freaking out and wow- the table finally shakes a bit and she loses her balance, the books that were stacked had fallen with her. 

Why is this happening to her? 

She hears footsteps approaching and brings herself to hide underneath the table. The person who she believed was the cause of those footsteps stops in front of her with maybe a cloak(?) that covered their legs and feet. 

She squeaked when they bent down and she was face-to-face with a stranger. 

“I heard some thuds. Seeing all the books fall, you must’ve fallen. Are you alright?” The teenage boy asked. Yachi stared at him. 

He stared right through her. And in the dull darkness of the table, his eyes locked with hers. 

“My name is Kozume. I’m...one of the librarians in this place. Did you find what you’re looking for?” His voice is naturally quiet. He emitted a serene and less overwhelming vibe, an energy Yachi can be comfortable with. 

“Do you want to get out from under the table? I can’t imagine it being very clean, especially since no one goes up here as often to clean.” He stepped back and watched the blonde girl crawl out from underneath the wooden table.

Her white dress had been covered with grey dust bunnies. She brushed herself off, having them fly into the air and sneak her way into her nostrils. She let out a sneeze, sounding akin to a baby kitten. Rubbing her nose, she avoided eye contact with the male, her cheeks a tinted pink. 

“Bless you. Uhm, here, use this.” From behind his white cloak, outstretched a hand with a red handkerchief. 

Yachi wasn’t sure if she should take the handkerchief. He _seemed_ nice, like Yamaguchi and Hinata. He has manners too. The servants always said a person with manners knows how to be proper and kind. He’s showing kindness, she thinks. It’d be rude to ignore it. She would hate to be rude. 

Bowing in thanks, she wiped her face and arms, then her dress. She flapped it to get rid of the dust and gave it back to him. 

“Thanks.” He accepted it awkwardly and his interest traveled to the books that had fallen down. Picking one book up, Yachi sucked in a breath and crouched to pick up the books, small arms shaking slightly from the heaviness of it. 

Kenma took them off her hands and carried them, one by one putting them back in place. 

“I know almost everyone that comes to the library regularly. Except you, you’re new.” His eyes darted to her, watching Yachi squirm underneath his gaze. 

When she looked directly in his eyes, they were familiar. Recognizable, even. Cat-like, shimmery golden hues. Always watching her every move. 

It made her fidget more. 

The last book he was about to put back was about fire magic. He stared and spoke, “There’s not alot of magic books anymore. People now believe it’s a hoax, fake. We were going to throw them away, use it as a bonfire.”  
  
He watched Yachi’s brows furrow, her nose scrunched a bit. Placing the last book back, he turned to the smaller one. “We have to make room for the new books that are being published. Those new books will be filling the first two floors, leaving the old books to be moved up here. In a short period of time, if no one buys them, they’ll get thrown out, burned, torn.” He continued on, his back leaning against the shelf. 

Yachi pursed her lips, pulling her fingers and hearing small cracks. 

Kozume waited for her to do something. “If you want, you can always come back and buy the books. Since no one really...reads them, it’s very cheap.”  
  
He saw Yachi light up, seeing her fingers wriggle a bit. A small smile crept up his mouth and looked down. “It was nice meeting you.” He bowed to her, when he stood straight, she appeared like she wanted to say something. Waiting for a minute, her face dropped, almost disappointed in herself. She bowed to him and took her satchel with her, going down the stairs. 

_“Step by step, Hitoka. You can do it.”_

When Yachi had left the library, her crow friends, specifically Yamaguchi and Hinata, were circling the entrance, distressed. Kageyama and Tsukishima were waiting on a lamp post. 

Hinata cawed, flying down to Yachi’s shoulder, pushing his feathery head onto her cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be out for so long.” She whispered to Hinata, rubbing her finger underneath his beak. Yamaguchi perched on her head, making it a cozy bed. 

She giggled at their actions. “C’mon, let’s head home.” 

\----

“His hair reminded me of pudding! Then I got hungry for pudding. But I don’t know where to buy pudding. I hope I meet Hinata again, he knows all the food places.” Yachi explained her hours at the library to the animals. She was in the outdoor garden, sitting on the wooden chair, a drawing pad and a graphite pencil on the marble table. Kenma had been resting on her lap and the crows were on the table, well, Kageyama was on her head this time, Hinata on her shoulder and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting together on the table. 

“It’s weird, kinda. Hinata-san and Yamaguchi-san’s presence felt familiar. But Kozume-san’s eyes were recognizable. He kinda reminded me of you, Kenma.” She looked down at the cat, staring up at her with gold eyes. 

“But it could just be me being weird. What am I doing? Comparing animals to humans, that’s rude of me. Although, Hinata-san has this...intoxicating joy, like you do, Shoyo. And Yamaguchi-san’s eyes twinkle, kind of like yours do, Tadashi. Hehe, good thing they’re not here, they’ll probably be freaked out that a little girl is talking _to_ her animal friends and talking _about_ them.” Yamaguchi had looked upon her, that pretty twinkle in his beady eyes when he liked hearing about something. 

“If only I can introduce myself to them, that’d be great. I just...can’t. Talking is really hard. I’m afraid they’ll be weirded out...Now that I think about it, it’s even weirder for me not knowing how to talk to someone, standing there like an idiot.” Realizing this, she stopped for a moment then slamming her head on the table, startling Kageyama and Hinata, who quickly fell down, Kageyama on the table and Hinata on Kenma’s back. “I do look like an idiot! Illiterate, uneducated, unproper, pathetic, disorganized! I made a horrible first impression!” She raised her head and slammed it back on the desk, again and again. Tsukishima hopped to her and pulled a thick lock of her hair, Yachi yelping in pain. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll stop, Kei let go of my hair! Ow, ow ow!” She swatted away the bigger crow, pouting at him as he looked like he huffed. Can crows even huff? 

Hinata flew to the table, pushing Kageyama to the side to make space. Yachi held up Kenma and put the cat on the center of the table, between the two pairs of crows. “I’ve been practicing on the mirror with my greetings. How’s this,” She sighed and waved her hand, “Hello! My name is Yachi Hitoka, it’s a pleasure meeting you!” Finishing off with an awkward smile to the animals. Hinata had given off rattled noises and Yamaguchi clicked. Kenma blinked. 

The only ones who did not react were Tsukishima and Kageyama. “You two. Is it...too much? Should it be more, I don’t know, mellow?” 

Kageyama cocked his head. 

“What do you mean it was _‘o-kay’_?!” She squawked at him, she pointed to Tsukishima. “Was it ‘o-kay’ or at least decently proper?!” 

Tsukishima looked away. 

“Now you’re teasing me! If I ever meet someone, I need it to be more than that! I want to leave a good impression that they don’t mark me as that weird little girl that barely goes into town!” She puffed her cheek and slammed her foot on the ground. 

If crows can snicker, Tsukishima was doing exactly that. 

“Keeeei! If you’re going to do that, at least give me some feedback!” 

Tsukishima hopped towards her and onto her lap, puffing his feathers and sitting down. She humphed, scratching his feathery back. “Thanks.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Kageyama to the rescue!

After a week of practicing magic and sneaking off to read the book she borrowed (she didn’t steal, she _borrowed_!), she had decided to head to the town by herself. Her friends had been tired, they were exhausted. Most of the days were helping her put out reactions from busted out spells that had backfired on her. The crows fly with first-aid materials, bandages, disinfectant, and towels. The calico sits by Yachi, loudly purring beside her to calm her down. It helps, it makes her stop crying and she’s able to be level headed, pouring alcohol on her wound to disinfect and bandage it up. She wanted to surprise them, giving them their favorite fruits. She has been to the town more than she can count and it’s only been a month! She may feel uneasy knowing that her friends aren’t there to accompany her nor guide her, but she’s really great at memorizing people’s faces and places. Yachi even came prepared! She brought index cards, asking for the specific fruits, foods, and drinks. There were also greetings and salutations. If they ever ask why she’s using index cards, there’s a card saying that she has a sore throat! To back it up, she used a face mask to appear that she is ill. 

Appearing in the town center, she waited in line for her turn and when she was faced with the vendor, she shakily looked for the greetings. When they greeted her back, she took out the card that had asked for fruits. Putting them in small separate bags, the vendor put them on the table. Asking for money, Yachi counted the yen and left them on the table, grabbing the fruit and stuffing them in her satchel. From booth to booth, she asked for food and drinks.

After thirty minutes, her satchel was filled that it was bulky and protruding, her hands holding bags of the drinks. 

Yachi may not have talked physically, but she _communicated_ with people! By _herself_ ! _She_ talked to complete strangers! This is practically a celebration! 

From behind the mask, she was grinning like a cat, like the way Kenma smiles when he sees the crows doing something stupid but its for his entertainment. Maybe not relating in that way, but it’s happy! A sense of confidence had boosted her and she was giggling like a bumbling idiot. 

Unbeknownst to her, a group of kids, a few months older than her had spotted her. They’ve seen her before, always surrounded by crows and a cat cozied up in her satchel or hand held. What had caught their eye, specifically the leader, was the amulet that was on her small brown capelet. Yachi had rarely worn it because she felt as if she could lose it, but she needed assurance. Wearing it felt like her mother was there with her, supporting her through it. Not to mention, it was a very bewitching, radiant jasper that stood out from her attire. 

They realized that she is in fact, a rich girl. 

Which meant money. 

The leader, a lanky boy that wore clothes that were too big on him, directed his group to the blonde girl who sat down at the fountain, enjoying the day. A boy and a girl followed behind him, approaching her as Yachi’s eyes were closed. 

Yachi felt the spring breeze push her blonde hair to the side, it was refreshing. Yachi is starting to like going to town. A shiver went down her spine when she felt the sun rays turn dark and something mean stand before her. 

Opening her eyes, she gripped the ledge of the fountain so she won’t fall backwards into the water. Just by looking at them, they were taller, their energies emitted cruelness, and they looked plain _mean_. Yachi is not familiar with this. She’s starting to tremble violently like a leaf, unaware of how to act or communicate in this kind of situation. She doesn’t have the cards, she didn’t plan this! 

“Oi. Kid, give us money. We’re starvin’ and we know you got money.” The leader ordered, his hands shoved in his pockets to appear more casual and intimidating. 

One of the boys who was taller than the others chortled. “Snow white looks like she’s about to pee her dress!” 

“Snow white? Doesn’t she have black hair? The wimp looks more like Cinderella, cause of the stupid birds and fat cat.” The girl insulted Yachi. 

The scared blonde gripped her chest, feeling her heart thump, vibrating her entire body, every small tremor becoming larger and echoing to her fingers, toes, and ears. She was biting her bottom lip so hard, so afraid of how to defuse this problem. 

The leader nodded to the bag on the ground. “Grab her bag, you, hold her.” The girl went straight to the bag, Yachi rapidly stood up and was about to stop her from opening it, but the tall boy grabbed her by the neck and went behind her, holding her wrists from her back. 

She doesn’t know what to do. 

Yachi doesn’t know _what to d_ o. 

Dumping the contents out of the bag, the girl found the index cards. “Would you look at this? Cinderella had no money, _but_ she has food and cards with sentences on it.” She gave the cards to the leader. As he skimmed through them he laughed at her. 

“Are you stupid? Can you even talk?” He gave them back to the girl, shoving it to her chest. Pulling down the mask, the leader of the cruel trio saw the over bitten lip that’s bleeding. 

“So she _is_ stupid. C’mon, speak!” He shouted at her, spit flying to her face and was poking her forehead with too much force on one finger. Her eyes were glazed in unshed tears. The leader wasn’t impressed but rolled his eyes. “Lame.” He glanced down to the amulet that held her capelet together. Tearing it off, the capelet fell to the ground. “Throw her in the fountain.”

Yachi bit her already broken lip again, tasting too much blood as she tried to resist, she tried her best and whimpered as he kept _touching_ her and was pushed, the ledge knocking off her balance and falling back to the fountain. She panicked, kicking and finally sitting up, coughing up water and heaving. 

“See you later, Cinderella.” The leader waved off, the taller boy taking some of her food but not the fruits. The girl stuck out her tongue and threw away the index cards in the fountain. Yachi watched with blurry eyes as the cards she worked hard on fly to the surface of the water, becoming drenched. 

_‘Don’t cry, please, please, please, don’t cry!’_ She screamed to herself, sniffling loudly. 

_‘Why didn’t anyone help me?’_

Looking up there were eyes. Oh god, too many eyes that stared into her soul. Yachi hated this even more. She hates this, she hates this. Why her? Why does this have to happen to her? 

Slowly getting up, her eyes were solely focused on the water lilies floating around her and she hid behind her long, wet, hair. No one can see her red face, embarrassing, ashamed. With shaky legs, she was able to stand up and trudge through the water to pick up the unsalvageable cards. She stopped for a moment to think. What’s the use? Why should she even try? 

She heard water splashing and she panicked, thinking someone else was going to get her too. But instead of getting her, they were picking up her cards. Oh no, a stranger took pity on her! Pathetic, ugh! 

The person who was helping her pick up the cards was a very tall teenage boy, many centimeters taller than Yachi. He had blond hair, a few colors lighter than hers and wore glasses. She had noticed that the attire he wore was the same as Yamaguchi-san’s clothing. The same all black clothes and crescent moon on his clavicle. He wore long forearm guards, just like Hinata-san and Yamaguchi-san. A different colored strap backpack though and there was medical tape on his fingers. 

“Are we going to just stand here or are we going to get out?” He snipped, clearly annoyed and believed to be directed at her. 

Yachi nodded, and almost tripped by her feet, that is, the blond teen caught her. She violently reacted, getting away from his touch and seeing the surprised look on his face. Guilt had overcome her and stepped out of the fountain. The teen followed her, his bare feet touching the cement. His shoes- boots, were against the wall of the fountain, along with his socks. He handed her the drenched cards. 

“Here.” 

Yachi swiped them and held them close to her chest. Stupid. She should have never left without them. Moron.

The blond had taken notice of her behavior and dried his feet, putting on his socks and boots. Once he was finished, he began to pick up the fruits that were untouched by the hoodlums and gently packed it in her bag, along with the drinks that were not taken away. 

Yachi bought her friends food, fruit, and drinks. To repay them for being so nice and bearing with her and the calamity that is her lessons. She wanted to show her kindness to them. She wanted to show that she can handle herself and have them be proud that she was able to go out to town and give them something good for them. Yachi can barely do a simple task without them. 

When did she become so co-dependant and pitiful? 

“It’s okay to cry, y’know.” The teen buttoned the satchel and handed it to her. Yachi reluctantly grabbed it, and he let it go, watching her carry it besides the cards. Her hands were full and she wasn’t able to pick up her capelet. The teen followed the gaze of hers and reached down to pick it up, dusting it off and draping it on her head.

Hearing footsteps, another teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes was carrying a handful of bags and on the other hand was her amulet. 

Yachi stopped breathing for a second. 

The teen with black hair placed down the bags that were stolen from her at her drenched feet and his hand displayed the jasper amulet. 

Yachi swallowed her sobs, and looked down at herself and feet. 

Both teens glanced at each other. 

“I know you’re iffy about us, but let us carry the bags. If we do anything that you don’t like, don’t hesitate to kick us as hard as you can.” The blond took one of the bags and lent an offering hand. 

Why should she trust them? They could push her back into the fountain and take off with her food and amulet. 

But the blond guy went into the fountain to help her pick up her cards. She didn’t even ask for his help. The other teen probably ran after the kids who took her stuff and returned it back to her, especially her mother’s amulet. 

They still looked mean. Yet they acted kind. 

These boys were patient, not expecting her to say anything as if they know what she’s feeling. Yachi looked at the wrist that was naked underneath the forearm guard of the blond. 

Moonstone. 

A moonstone bracelet. 

She gave him her satchel and gently took the amulet off the raven haired boy’s hand. He took the rest of the bags. 

She walked between them, acting as if they were her bodyguards, and they did give off that kind of vibe. They stayed close but tried their best not to have a single fiber of their clothes touch her. They respected her space greatly. 

Wait a minute. 

Where are they taking her? 

_Where are they taking her?!_

Even though her hair was still dripping wet along with her clothes from the cold water, she sweated. 

_‘Are they going to kill me? Take me to a deserted location and rob me? String my guts and wear it as a scarf?!’_

The taller boys felt her nervousness, taking a right and having her in a semi-public place, a cafe. They sat in a booth, her alone on the opposite side, while the vexation of both teens were repressed when they had to sit next to each other. Holding their tongues, she watched them order something, drinks for all three of them. 

The black-haired boy’s eyes narrowed at her, causing Yachi to wince in her seat. 

“Idiot, don’t do that.” The blond snarled. 

“I wasn’t doing anything!” The other growled.

“You were _obviously_ doing something that made her uncomfortable.” The taller stated. 

“Back off. You,” He directed his voice at her, “Your lip is bleeding.” 

Oh right.   
  
Yachi was caught in the adrenaline and anxiety that she didn’t notice the pain of her bottom lip. 

“Is it okay if I sit next to you and disinfect it?” He asked gruffly. 

It? Her lip? 

His sleeves were pushed up and his forearm guard shifted, clear enough to see that he wore a crystal bracelet. An obsidian bracelet. 

Sucking in a breath, she nodded. He moved from his seat to her side, moving his strap bag to the front where he unbuttoned it and there was a first aid kit. He had a small jar of disinfectant and a cotton swab. He tipped the jar but no liquid came out. So he tipped it again, clearly seeing that the liquid was at the opening but it wasn’t pouring.

“Can you even see that, King? And I thought I was blind…” The blond made a snarky comment and the other snapped at him. “Shut up! I’m trying to focus!”

“You have the brain capacity to do that?” 

“At least I have a brain!”

“A very small one at that.”  
  
“You damned-” He glanced at Yachi who was very uncomfortable with the tension and he sent a glare towards the blond. Before he was going to say anymore, he clenched his jaw and shook the jar, having it pour small droplets onto the cotton. 

“S’ gonna hurt.” The blue eyed teen spoke curtly. 

Yachi held onto her other hand, nails digging into her side as he dabbed it softly as possible on the injured lip. She closed her eyes tightly, eyes stinging when it basically electrocuted with pain. She whimpered a bit, eyebrows scrunched together. 

Done with cleaning it, she opened her eyes and in front of her was a nice cold glass of water. 

“Put that on your lip. It reduces the swelling.” The blond instructed her. 

Yachi picked up the glass and placed it against her lip. 

“Did they do that to you?” The teen beside her asked. 

She shook her head. 

“You do that to yourself?” The blond figured it out.

She nodded slowly. 

Her chocolate brown eyes kept staring at the bracelet fit snugly underneath the guard. 

Moonstone.

  
  
Obsidian. 

Moonstone. 

Obsidian.

Their energies were so similar. How they acted sounds recognizable. 

Coincidence, it’s just a coincidence. 

“I saw the cards. Did you make them yourself?” The blond started up a conversation. 

Yachi’s fingers twitched. She answered by giving him a nod. 

“I recall seeing stars and bees. Planets, even. You’re creative, aren’t you?” 

She felt her cheeks were starting to warm up, so she started to hide behind the glass. 

“You have a lot of stuff. Who were they for?” The guy on her side asked. The table shook a bit, he grunted and shot another glare at the blond, who had sipped his glass of water. 

Yachi put her glass down and picked up the index cards that were damp. Looking for the card, she slid it to the center of the table so both could see the answer. 

“For my... _fries_?” The black-haired teen squinted. 

“ _Friends_ , idiot.”   
  
The teen next to her wondered, “You have friends?” 

Another kick to his leg. 

“F...Frick.” 

The teen opposite of her laid his chin on his hand. “You must care a lot for your friends for you to have bought so much stuff.” 

Yachi searched for another card and placed it on top of the other. 

**_‘I wanted to do something nice for them. I wanted to repay them.’_ **

The blond hummed. “Repay them?”

She found the card she was looking for, pausing for a moment and was sure of herself to place it on the others.

**_‘I love my friends.’_ **

The teens stared at the index card for a while. Yachi watched as the blond took another drink of his glass and had the other avoid her curious eyes. 

What’d she do? 

Putting down his glass, he spoke lightly, “That’s very kind of you. I’m sure your friends love you too.” 

Yachi glanced away, the compliment(?) made her chest feel all warm and fluffy. They were so familiar. Her lips parted and she said something that was almost a whisper. “N... _Name_...s...Yachi.” She peeked behind her hair that had fallen in front of her face.

She spoke to them.

The blond’s eyes had widened a bit, blinking, he introduced themselves, “Tsukishima. That dunderhead next to you is Kageyama. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yachi-san.” 

She tucked her long hair at the back of her ear and her eyes sparkled. 

She took a breath and spoke again, confidently. “Yachi.” 

Kageyama tilted his head to her. “Hello, Yachi-san.” 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she looked down to her lap and the grin she tried to suppress had made its way to her face. 

She did it. 

She talked. She said her name, she introduced herself! They greeted her back! 

The teens can see that the grin she could barely hide was her excitement, her milestone. She had overcome her fear. Recovering so quickly, it surprised them, a sense of pride blossomed in their chests, watching her with fond eyes as she smiled to herself, twiddling with her hair.

Yachi can’t wait to tell her friends the news. 

\----------

**  
  
**

When she returned home, she was bombarded with two worrisome crows. They clicked, rattled, cawed. 

Kenma had been waiting on the rug, watching as she hugged them. His tail had flicked side to side, the two bigger crows on either side of the cat. 

“I’m sorry! Please forgive me! I wanted to do something for you guys, and well, got caught up. I got you treats! Hear that, ghosts? I got you food, drinks!” Directing them to the bags at her feet and satchel. 

Yachi had diced the fruit and given them to the animals, for the crows, she put the chopped fruit on a plate with a small platter of water. Kenma was given sliced apples which he thanked by giving her an unusually loud meow.

“You’re welcome! Oh, oh, you guys, I have so much to tell you!” She chirped, a bounce in her step as she removed the rest of the food from the bags and placed them on the table. 

She hopes that the ghosts will like the desserts she had bought. 

As Yachi sleeps, the teen shifters are in the living room eating their gifts. 

There were tears in Hinata’s eyes as he sniffed, mouth filled with food, the compassion and pride swelled in his chest when he was told by Tsukishima of Yachi’s reason for leaving so abruptly. 

“Yachi, you kind girl! I’m so proud of you!!” Hinata wails, rubbing his eyes, his forearm guards on the table. 

Yamaguchi was on the verge of crying with Hinata, only holding it in as he grinned while stuffing his mouth with soft french fries. 

The other three quiet teens ate their own food, keeping themselves reserved. 

It had become a silent agreement that though they are proud of Yachi for being independent, they did not want a repeat of what had happened. So, even though it may indirectly hurt her, the boys were prioritizing her safety. So when she goes to town, two crows would be perched right overhead or across while the other two, one on her shoulder and the other on her head keep her alert, while the calico cat still stays in the satchel yet more aware of the danger he senses. 

She took notice of it, but only thought they were freaked out cause they woke up and believed she had abandoned them, so their reasonable reaction would be staying as close as possible but not as suffocating when they are near her. She didn’t talk to them about it though, she liked it. It wasn’t much of an issue anyway.

The other day, Yachi went back to town to try the food and she encountered the lanky leader. He was hovering over her, which caused Kenma to hiss and the crows to swoop over and peck at him til he ran away crying. 

Yachi had never seen that happen before, but she continued on with her day, pointing to the vendor for her choice of food and paying up. She’s still iffy on talking to other people, but she felt much better when she saw a familiar orange-head teen. 

“Hello again! I see that you bought udon! It is kinda chilly today. How about we sit? Mr, can I get some Kitsune udon please?” Hinata ordered, sitting next to Yachi, still respecting her personal space. 

Yachi came to the conclusion that Hinata knew the other teens who wore similar attire to him. Hinata had been speaking to her, talking about one of his travels when he was her age and someone named ‘Suga-san’ that would always worry and scold them for being out so late. He said that he and his friends would always be coming home late from adventuring far from home but coming back as soon as possible. 

Hinata slurps down the udon, Yachi not perturbed at his eccentric behavior. She found him pleasant, funny. 

Wiping his lips with his guard, Yachi spotted the gold ember of stone dangling loosely from his wrist. “If they saw me like this, they'd totally diss me. But you’re not like that, are you?” He smiled at her, one dimple dipped in his right cheek and another dimple at the corner of his lips.

She nibbled her lip and turned to face him. “Yachi. My name is Yachi. It’s nice to meet you, Hinata-san.” Her shyness still had a grip on her, yet she gave him a cute smile. 

He beamed shining even brighter, “It’s nice to meet you, Yachi-san! I hope we become good friends!” 

\---

**  
  
  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows.

Yachi had returned to the library to study more about magic. She still hasn’t returned the book she had borrowed, but she figured that she can keep it. Kozume did say that no one goes to the top floor at all. Scouring the halls of the empty fourth floor, her eyes were drilled into the puddinghead. 

Having the feeling that someone was watching, his guard lowered when Yachi walked up to him, holding two books close her chest. 

“M-My name is Yachi! I-I’d like to buy th-these books ple-please!” She had stuttered, but she held her head high for Kenma to see her face, a pout after she finished and a determined stare in her eyes. 

He blinked at her and beckoned her to follow him. They reached a desk and he leaned over the counter to get a stamp and ink pad, pressing the stamp against it and printing the front pages. 

“For someone your age, you’re smart.” Kenma complimented, leaning his back against the desk. Yachi bit her bottom lip. “Th-thank you. I like to learn.” She ducked down, holding the books closer to her. 

He tilted his head, reading the title of the book and glancing back at her. “That book is one of the hardest to understand. It’s filled with difficult words and sentences that can mean a thousand things. Wouldn’t that be a challenge for you?” 

She shook her head. Her smile had been planted, eagerness etching at it. “I need a challenge. I guess it’ll be hard, but that means I’m able to interpret what most of it means. When reading, there’s knowledge. When knowing what it means and how you understand, is wisdom. I-I know books can be hard, but th-that’s okay!” Pursing her lips, her eyes focused on her boots. Realizing she talked much more than before, the smile turned into a grin, confidence skyrocketing. Maybe it’s because of Kozume’s laid back nature that kept Yachi wanting to talk more, feeling comfortable. 

He was pleased with her answer, his hand coming out of his cloak and scratching his chin. “The other book you carry, is a history book.”    
  
Yachi was ogling at the bracelet that hung very loose around Kozume’s wrist. “U-Uhm, I’m not very familiar with h-history.” Speaking truthfully, seeing if that would satisfy his curiosity. 

“Mm. Good luck, Yachi-san.”    
  
“Th-thank you, Kozume-san!” 

\------

Yachi had finished her lessons with the help of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kenma. She already ate dinner and made food for the ghosts that had provided the commodities. Waiting on the rug by the front door, she busied herself by drawing. Hinata was nestled on her lap and the other crows surrounded her, cozied up next to her. The calico had been napping on the couch, seeming more tired than usual. Yachi was zapped in her own little world, graphite dragging across the rough paper. Her eyes were trained to spot any stray lines and used her eraser to remove it. 

What could she be drawing? 

The sketch as of right now was the fountain in the center of town. The statue of the beautiful woman that was holding a book, her hand stretched like she was proclaiming something. The small bobs of lines were the flowers that gathered around her feet. Behind the fountain were booths, markets, and people passing by. Yachi made sure to include every concrete brick that laid on the ground, the signs on the food booths and the wooden benches nearby. 

Hinata rattled. 

Yachi stopped for a moment to look down at the small crow. “Thank you, Shoyo! I like to include every little thing when I’m drawing. Details are important, after all.” 

Yachi had been so busy with her magic and going into town that she’d come home tired, she would cook dinner for herself and leave the rest for the ghosts, then go straight to sleep. She hasn’t been sitting at the door for a while, so today she stays in front of the door. Adjusting her position, she laid on her stomach, lightly filling in the color of the shadows. Reading so many art books in the library really helped Yachi understand contour and shadow. She’s still learning, but she got the hang of it. For a nine-year-old, Yachi is pretty advanced in art. Most of her works were detailed, sketching, charcoal, or paintings were intricate. 

After a while, Yachi’s eyes became heavier, her head rested on her arm, the grip on her pencil loosened when her eyes finally closed, breathing slower and deeper. Waiting for a minute, a tall blond walked to her, moving away the pencil and sketchbook, and picking her up, having Yachi cradled to his chest. 

“Woah! This looks so nice!” Hinata gushed, picking up the drawing. Kageyama and Yamaguchi were by Hinata’s side, taking in Yachi’s new drawing. 

Tsukishima had taken the young girl up the stairs to put her to bed. Pushing the decorated door open with the tip of his boot, he turned the lights on and set her down gently, pulling the fluffy pale yellow blanket up to her waist. Turning off the lights, the moonlight shining from the open window, rayed into her room. He was about to leave when Yachi had murmured something.

“Don’t leave.” 

Tsukishima froze. Turning to Yachi, she had sat up, but her eyes were still closed. This was what Hinata was talking about, Yachi’s sleep talking. This hasn’t happened in a long time, in Tsukishima’s case. Her hand had patted the bed, then grabbing the air while the other hand held onto the blanket. Tsukishima walked closer to her, Yachi’s hand clawing his hooded tunic. Tugging him towards her, he sat down next to her, petting her hair. 

Then she started to cry. 

“Don’t leave, papa.” Her grip became tighter, fist shaking along with her shoulders. Tears fell down her face and to the bed. Tsukishima was quiet, as he always was. 

Yachi’s voice squeaked. “You _can’t_ leave me.” 

“M’not going anywhere.” He sat back against the headboard, pulling her on his lap. Her head rested on his thigh, massaging her head. “...Don’t leave me please.” Yachi murmured, her head buried in his stomach. Her whispers silenced, his thumb wiping a tear at the corner of her eye. He frowned when her arms wrapped around him. 

If only she knew. 

  
  


\--------

\--------

_ 4 years later... _

\--------

\--------

Yachi had memorized the town like the back of her hand. She knows the routes and streets and also remembered the short back alleyways that Hinata and Kageyama showed her when they wanted to have her understand every nook and cranny of the town. Hinata had been showing her valuable life lessons today, he told her since it's in the summer, there are more people focused on their own life, wanting to hurry home to get ready for their events. 

Yachi waited near a mailbox, doe eyes calculating the plan. She was instructed to watch Hinata. 

The orange-hair teen’s presence is always noticeable, he just had that big of an energy. As he was striking up a conversation, his eyes would occasionally dart around, looking to see if the vendor was paying attention, as well as the other customers. He nodded to himself, then when the vendor turned around, he swiped a few apples and peaches from the stand into his bag and left casually. 

When he returned to Yachi, he opened the bag to show the stolen items. “Easy, right?” He grinned at her, closing the bag. They walked to another food market, as they walked, Hinata was talking to her. 

“Did you find out what I had to do to take the fruit?” Hinata asked. 

“You struck up a conversation and let the vendor’s guard down. When he was comfortable enough, he left and you took the opportunity to take the fruit. Your approach is very different from Kozume-san’s.” She described, eyeing Hinata as he cuts the apple into a slice with a black, matte, knife. Yachi has seen knives before, kitchenware, hardware, and weaponry, at the town’s equipment store. The knife Hinata held was small, yet it looked so sharp. It’s edges were ridge and the point was fine. At the handle of the blade, were wrappings and they looked old, like it was handed down to him. Then, there was the same sun insignia like there was on his clavicle on his hooded tunic. 

Hinata gave her an apple slice and Yachi took it. The crows were watching overhead, flying as the two continued to walk on the street. He chewed on an apple slice then asked, “Can you tell me how my style is different than Kozume’s?” 

Yachi hummed. “Kozume-san is more...clever. Like, he’ll plan a distraction for the vendor or someone to shift their attention somewhere else, and he takes what he can get in that amount of time. He’s quick too, seconds before the vendor or person turns back around, Kozume-san is already gone. You stay around, assuring that you haven’t done anything, and they believe you. You give off that sense of trust, like Yamaguchi-san. But when Yamaguchi-san is going to take something, he’s the distraction while Tsukishima-san is the one taking something. You do it alone, because even though your presence is more noticeable, you use it to your advantage. Er, I talked too much again, I’m sorry.” Yachi chuckles shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Hinata shakes his head. “Don’t mind, don’t mind!” He cut off another slice and gave it to Yachi, “What can you tell me about Kageyama’s approach?” 

Yachi gave the slice to the calico who was in her satchel, who graciously ate it when she offered it to him. Putting her finger on her chin, she thought for a moment. “Kageyama-san’s approach? Hmm...It’s more like he scares the vendor into submission that the vendor has to turn away to take a breather from how harsh his glare is. Then he takes a lot, maybe because the vendor is waiting for him to leave. The people around him are already not paying attention because they don’t want Kageyama-san to be glaring at them either.” 

Hinata was laughing, grabbing his stomach as he took a moment to crouch down and take a breather. Hinata wasn’t the only one laughing, if cats can snicker, that’s what he was doing. The crows overhead, specifically Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were laughing...cawing(?) while Kageyama yelled-screeched(?) at them. 

“Yachi-san, you’re too funny.” He stood back up, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Yachi tilted her head, an awkward smile on her face. “Thank you?” 

Throwing away the apple in the garbage, Hinata stretched his arms. “Hey, Yachi-san. Wanna race all the way to the fountain? Loser buys the meat buns!” 

Yachi beamed. “This time I’ll beat you! Oh, hey why are they moving that big shark to the store?” 

“Shark?!” Hinata whirled around to find only stores and people. “Eh?” He looked back and found Yachi running ahead. “EH?! Yachi-san you-!” He sprinted, catching up to her. 

Yachi was using a shortcut to get to the fountain. The crows flew overhead to watch her race. Moving through the alleyways of buildings, and sliding down ladders, she hopped down from a large crate onto the dirty ground and rushed to the opening where she can see the fountain, shimming her way through, she finally made it. 

Wiping the sweat, she fist pumped. 

“Time to pay up, Yachi!” Hinata was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, legs crossed and a smile wide enough to hurt. “Took you long enough! I thought I was gonna die of boredom!” 

Yachi walked to him and grumbled. “Just you wait, Hinata-san! I’ll win next time!” She declared, poking his cheek. Hinata poked her back. “I’d like to see you try!” It became a pokingfest, Yachi yelping and Hinata jolting. She grabbed his face and pinched his cheeks, Hinata doing the same but pulling it. As they gave in to a truce, Yachi bought the meat buns and gave the box to the male. 

“Thank you for the food!” He opened it and took out a nice, warm, bun. Chomping it, he hummed in delight. “So good! Try one, Yachi-san!” He brought the box up to her face and Yachi picked one out. Taking a bite, Yachi mewled. “Ukai-san’s food never ceases to amaze me!” Extracting a piece of pork from the bun, she fed it to Kenma. He meowed in thanks, nibbling from her hand. 

Putting the box on the ledge, Hinata fanned himself. “Uwahhh, it’s so hot today!” 

“I’m surprised you can still wear something that’s made for the spring. It’s summer and I’m dying. Aren’t you dying in there?” Yachi asked him. 

“I am! Hold on!” Hinata straightened his back, his hands pulling the tunic from the back and taking it off. At first, when Yachi saw the boys taking off their cloaks or tunics cause of the summer heat. She was a flustered mess, not knowing where to look or when to look. So now, she just looks the other way, with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. 

Folding the tunic he put it aside. He fanned his white tank top, the heat still rolling waves. “I’m still hot.” He said. Yachi had a thought. 

“I know a way to cool down?”

“Really? Is it shaved ice? Crepes?” 

“Even better.” Yachi poked his side, specifically in the ribs, causing him to scream and fall backwards into the fountain. Kenma who was sitting in the satchel on Yachi’s lap smiled, seeing Hinata flail around and squawking. The crows that were sitting on the statue cawed, laughed. Specifically, Kageyama. 

“Yachi-san! This water is so cold!” Hinata whined, standing up and picking off the water lily from on the top of his head. Yachi giggled mischievously from behind her hands. “But it cooled you down, didn’t it?” 

Hinata pouted at her when an idea popped in his head. Kenma sensed mischief and quickly hopped down from Yachi’s lap. “It did, it did. I’ll give you that. We’ve taught you well, seemingly that you were able to be sneaky enough to use that poking as a method for my fall. But-” Hinata wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist and swung her around, having her scream in surprise. The water sloshed around Hinata’s boots, water lilies making way for him. He started to trip and fell backwards, Yachi falling down with him. Hinata cushioned her fall but she still fell victim to the freezing water. 

How is the water _this_ cold in the summer?!

When Yachi stood up, Hinata was laughing at her, sitting down. Yachi picked up a water lily and threw it at his face. 

“Oi! You wanna play?!” Hinata put the water lily down and splashed her. 

From the passersby, they watched two people play in the fountain, swashing and kicking water at each other. The sight was pleasant to look at. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, not caring what others think as they started to throw water lilies at each other. It came to an end when the orange-haired male spotted policemen. He grabbed Yachi and they got out of the fountain, Hinata grabbing his things and Yachi scooping up the cat with her satchel and they raced to find a route away from the police. 

Turning a corner, they started to walk. 

“Tomorrow’s your birthday.” Hinata commented. 

“It is.” 

“There’s going to be a festival tomorrow night.”   
  
“There’s always a festival at night.”    
  
Hinata shook his head. “This festival is different.”    
  
“How is it any different? Those past years, there wasn’t anything...out of the ordinary.” Yachi replied to him. 

“Well, cause it’s one of the festivals that celebrates every fifteen years. The town throws a whole parade, more food, more lights, fireworks, the works!” He described, hand gestures exaggerated. 

“How come I never heard of it?” Yachi raised her brow at him. 

He tutted at her. “Looks like you haven’t done enough research, Yachi-san. The woman at the fountain is the statue of one of the goddesses. This is the festival of Kiyoko.”    
  
“Kiyoko?” 

“Yep! She’s the younger goddess. She created the land, the oceans, and humans! Her older sister, Yui, made fire, wind, and the celestial beings.”    


Yachi was familiar with the construction of towns and cities, but she wasn’t close with the lore. She always believed it to be myths, not legends. She paid no mind to them and the ‘ghosts’ in her home didn’t force her to learn about it. 

“This town is the only town that believes in Kiyoko. Others...not so much, but that’s why the festival lasts for three days. It’s to celebrate Kiyoko and her graciousness.” Hinata continued on. 

“Is the fountain the only statue of her?” 

“It is. There aren’t any shrines anymore in town, but there are shrines in the forest. I doubt anyone goes there though, most don’t know where it is.”   
  
“Do you know where it is?” 

Hinata paused for a moment. Then smiled back at her. “Nope!” He walked, leaving a suspicious Yachi behind. 

\-----

When Yachi woke up, she followed her routine. Go to the bathroom, go downstairs to collect today’s food so she can prepare, and then get ready for the day. What she hadn’t planned, was that when she opened the door, there were not only boxes and bags of produce but a pretty decorative box with a note. Plucking the note, she read the letter. 

**_“Happy thirteenth birthday, Hitoka. You’ve finally become a teen! Hope you like this gift, it’s from all of us.”_ **

When she brought the food in, she had the box in the living room. The crows and cat had greeted her a happy birthday, then they went off to do their own thing. With delicate fingers, she pulled the red string and opened the flaps of the box. Yachi marveled at the outfit. 

Taking out the small heeled black velvet shoes lined with silver, she placed it on the side of the box. Then there were the jewelries. A carnelian gemstone necklace, the line of silver were radiant. A bracelet also held a gemstone, but the lining was a clean sheen of gold. The gemstone centered was a blue chalcedony that was gleaming from the light. On top of the accessories was a hair clip. Golden topaz in the shape of stars decorated the base of the clip, sparkling against her eyes. Then, it was the clothing. It was a beautiful shade of pastel pink with yellow buttons. There were thin shoulder straps, leaving the shoulders exposed but after that, continues with soft puffy sleeves going down to the wrists. The dress was so long that it reached the ankles. The buttons stopped at the bellybutton and the skirt was layered. The first layer was the pastel pink then on top of that was a sheer cloth. The patterns were bright yellow suns and shimmery white moons, coming after each other diagonally and the empty space were white and yellow dots. The hemline around the dress was a silvery grey. 

Yachi hugs the dress and feels warmth burst in her chest. 

Yachi had a small pouch her father had given her, he said that she would use it when she was older, and this was the time. The straps were slim, but the pouch was a vibrant red, and the flap was yellow. Not only that, was her mother’s jasper amulet that accompanied the carnelian necklace. Entering the village, she was greeted by Kozume, wearing something different from his regular clothing. It was a white blouse shirt, black pants, brown boots, and his hair was put in a braid that rested on his shoulder. In his hair were small flowers of various colors. 

“You look lovely, Hitoka.” Kozume complimented, offering her a hand. 

Yachi blushed, pouting a bit. “You look lovely, too, Kozume-san.” 

He smiled at her and led her to the fountain, where there was a decorated table and her friends waiting for her. 

Hinata and Yamaguchi were waving at her, Tsukishima and Kageyama had nodded at her. Letting go of Kenma’s hand, she took in the amount of food on the table. 

“You...You did this for me?” She whispered, glancing at each and every one of them. 

“Of course we did! Do you like it?” Hinata beamed when she nodded eagerly at him. “I love it! But why?” She asked. 

“Since this is your first time experiencing the festival of Kiyoko, well, we want you to celebrate your birthday in style too.” Yamaguchi says, enjoying the way Yachi’s smile grows.    
  
Yachi sat at the head of the table, the others sat side by side and across from each other. The bells chimed and horns howled. Lantern lights hung from lamp posts and candles in small bulbs flickered and the fountain began to light up with colored flames from the candles that floated on the clear water. 

The festival has begun. 

\--------

This year’s birthday was the best one yet. From her previous ones, she was still very grateful that her animal friends kept her company, giving her small trinkets that they had found. The mysterious ghosts that haunted her home would bring her a delicious and magnificent cake that was on the table right when she wakes up.  Meeting new people,  _ humans _ , was a different discovery she had not regretted meeting. 

So that’s why on the way home, as she was being carried by Kageyama, she mutters tiredly to him.  “Thank you for today,  _ Tobio _ .” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for hurt.


	5. Goodbye and Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you kill me, you should've read the TAGS and uhhhh I'm not sorry. So, don't worry, this isn't the end. It's a series. Chill. Just, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

When Yachi wakes up from her bed, she notices that she’s still in her clothing from yesterday. One of them must’ve taken off her shoes and tucked her into bed, leaving the curtain open for the sun to shine. Smiling from the memory of people dancing, music filling the cool air and the fireworks that lit the night sky, she pushed the sheets and stretched. The crows nor the cat were there when she woke up, so she figured that they might be in the living room. Hurrying downstairs, there was not a single animal in sight. Not in the living room, the library, the kitchen, or the garden. She even climbed the roof of the house, using her parent’s balcony and crawling on the ledges, but no crows were perched up there. Behind the couch, the calico cat was not napping in the dusty corner either.

“Maybe they’re in town.” Yachi muttered to herself, approaching the front door. When she opened it, there were no fruits or vegetables, nothing that she could make for breakfast. Closing the door, she went into the kitchen to use whatever ingredients that were leftover. In the end, she made herself bacon and eggs with a side of rice. Her gut churned, an achy feeling that made her fingers tingle, thinking it was just a stomach ache reacting from the food she ate, she made herself tea and hoped the feeling would go away.

When Yachi got dressed, she headed towards the town square. She had bought a meatbun and a slice of strawberry shortcake. Sitting at the ledge of the fountain, she watched people walk by and the birds chirp, settling themselves down at the ground. It was quiet today, quiet where as in the small birds would bathe in the fountain, children laughed as they played a game with each other, stray cats were mewling as they feed on the food that the street vendors give them, people chattered and striking conversation about the inn that has been getting more and more popular in the corner of town. She turned to mirror her face on the water, passing water lilies floating around, rippling her reflection. She waited another hour for one of her friends to show up, but she didn’t spot any familiar face. 

She grimaced when the stomach ache from the morning showed up again, her guts twisting and feeling pulled apart. Coming to the conclusion that it’s lunchtime and it’s her tummy that’s aching for more food, she stood up and bought some. Buying a bento box, she sat by the fountain and ate her meal. A small bird coating a black head and body excluding the puffy pink chest, chirped, hopping around and looking for food. Picking out the crumbs, Yachi threw them to the ground, watching the bird peck at them, one by one and trailing it to Yachi’s feet. It looked up to her and chirped. 

Yachi stared back. “Hello there.” She spoke quietly, as to not frighten it. She bent down and scattered a few more crumbs, the bird nipped until it reached her hand. 

It chirped at her. 

She nodded. “Go ahead, you can eat it.”  
  
The small animal tilted its head and went to take a poke at it. Then it climbed onto Yachi’s hand. Lifting it up to her chest, she continued to feed the bird more of the leftover crumbs. 

“I didn’t take the animal communication potion, but I think I can understand you. Can you understand me?” With her other hand, she brought her other hand, extending her index finger and smiled when the bird nuzzled under it. 

“So you do understand me. It’s nice to meet you.” She brought down her other hand to scoop up cold water into her palm. Bringing it next to the bird, the little thing took small sips from it, the Yachi rinsed her hand in the water. 

“Have you seen any crows lately? A cat? Specifically a calico cat? You know, white, black and yellow?” She had asked the bird. 

It chirped at her, fluttering its wings. 

“Ah, no, huh? Well, they’re my friends, family, actually. Well, I consider them as family. But they’re also my friends. They’re _frimily_ . Hehe, that’s a word I made up, but don’t tell anyone, it’s kinda stupid.”  
  
The bird puffed out its pink feathery chest. 

“Good, good. It was nice meeting you. Your friends and family must be worried about you. On you go.” She held out her hand upwards, the bird taking flight to the blue sky, joining the rest of its flock that flew overhead. 

Yachi wonders if her family will be coming back soon. 

\-------

The next day, Yachi wakes up to the sun hitting her face. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked around. No cat nuzzled up to her feet or crows perched on her headboard. She took a few seconds to stare at her hands and flexed her fingers. Her gaze lingered to the corner of the room, where she had spotted a dust bunny. 

Her hand turned into a fist, nodding to herself, she whispered, “Yosh! I’m going to clean the house.” 

With her long hair tied up into a tight bun with the help of a silk red ribbon, she dressed up in her casual clothing, she grabbed a pale blue bucket and said an incantation, water manifested in the pail, mixing it with soap, she grabbed a rag and dipped it in. Bringing it up, she wrung the towel and began to scrub the floor, the special tune she heard from childhood sung in the empty room. From behind and under the furniture, to the long corridors of each floor. Dusting the ceramic statues and porcelain pots, she sneezed. 

Yachi then tended to the garden, pulling out weeds and picking out any berries or vegetables that sprouted. She had dusted her father’s souvenirs, her mother’s bookshelves, polished the windows, washed the laundry, and cleaned the rooms. Not a speck of dust laid on any surface nor dirt stain imprint the walls. She had spent the entire morning and afternoon cleaning. After taking a bath, she changed into a white blouse and brown pants, putting on her boots and satchel, Yachi headed into town. 

“Thank you!” Grabbing the box, she hurriedly took out a pork bun and sighed from its deliciousness. “Hey, Ukai-san, have you seen Shoyo? Tadashi ?” 

He shook his head. “Not since your birthday, Yachi-san. Why? Have they gone out again?” 

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded, “I’m not so sure myself. B-But, if you do see them, tell them to come home.”  
  
“Right away.” 

Yachi decided to walk around town. It was still mid-afternoon and she had wanted to see what could be going on in this busy day. 

That’s when her attention was captured by the sound of clanging iron. Walking to them, she was enraptured by the alluring commodities, variating to iron hooks, pendants, chains, dishes, and weapons. She went deeper into the store, more instruments dangled from the walls and stood proudly on the tables. The man who was forging these looked rather young, yet his years of labour had told a tale on his hands and arms. 

Taking off his mask, he spotted the blonde girl. Giving her a friendly smile, he said, “Anything I can do for you?” 

Yachi went closer to him. “I like your work. Especially the feather pendants. They look really cool.” She complimented. 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you a traveler?” 

“No, I’ve stayed here in Inarazaki all my life. I just don’t come to this part of town as much.” 

“Oh. Are you looking around then?”  
  
“Something like that. Hey, I can’t seem to stop but notice that knife you have there.” She pointed to the knife holder with the insignia of a bear that was hung on a hook above his cluttered desk. He went to get it and came back, unsheathing it from its scabbard and his hand displaying the fine blade. “This,” He threw it in the air and caught the handle, “beauty came from Dateko. That settlement is known for its abundance of metals. Not to mention for its iron walls and their craftsmanship.” 

“Did you come from there?” 

“Me? No, I was born in Seijoh. Aobajohsai, I mean. I moved a lot when I was a kid, working for my family until I settled down and picked a quiet town to live in.” He explained to her, handing her the knife to inspect. 

She traced the belly of the blade, up to its clip point. The ingrained words on the ricasso were in bright silver, _‘GUARD’_. 

The way it was forged was so simple, but for its simplicity held its beauty. The grey handle with forest green lining was already holding its own aesthetic. She pulled out a single strand of her hair and held it against its edge. Pushing it against it, it sliced the hair clean into two pieces, the other falling to the ground. Giving it back to him, he returned it to its holder and back on the hook. 

“What about that one? The one with the claws?” 

The man picked out the bronze cat claws that were sitting on his desk. “This one originated from Nekoma. This was designed to fit the town’s symbol, the panther. This guy traveled, from Nekoma, to Shiratorizawa, refurbished in Dateko, until I came along and bought it. He’s been through a lot, but he’s still good.” He gave it to her, stifling a chuckle when she stumbled at the weight of it. Returning it back to him, he placed it back on his table. 

“To get back on your question, I saw a bottle opener. Can I have that, please?” 

Saying the price, Yachi opened her wallet and gave him the amount that was needed to pay. Getting the said bottle opener that dangled from the hook, he had them wrapped in a purple silk cloth and placed in a black velvet pouch. “There you go, kid. Come back anytime.”

Just as she was about to leave she gleamed to him, “By the way, my name’s Yachi Hitoka!” 

He smiled back at her, “Name’s Iwaizumi Hajime. It’s a pleasure meeting you, Yachi-chan.” 

\-----

The third day Yachi had awoken with no one by her side. Not one crow cawing as her alarm clock on her windowsill or soft paw pads nudging her nose. Blowing the hair out of her face, she ate breakfast, using batter to make pancakes and sliced berries. Today had been the day where she decided to read up in the library. She had brought her breakfast into the study, picking out a book that she had always found interesting. Sitting on the loveseat, she cozied up into the pillow and had her bowl of eggs and rice on her lap, along with the book. 

‘A Tale of Two Sisters’, was one of her favorite books. It was, obviously, about two sisters who had traveled the universe by themselves. Though they had each other, it wasn’t enough for them. Climbing the tallest mountains, trekking in the darkest and deepest caves, they got their hands on a magic stone that can create life. They created a planet filled with water and earth, fire and air. SInce they had a planet where they can live on, they decided to make animals. In turn, the animals loved them, following their every whim and playing with the sisters till night fell. The sisters were no longer lonely anymore, and they lived on this planet with the ones they called family. 

Turning the last page, Yachi sighed in content and closed the book, bringing her empty bowl to the kitchen to clean. After that, she had dressed up to go into town. 

Humming to herself, she looked around in the south side of town. Here in the south, there are lots of artifact stores, trading shops, a large inn, and more cafes than the east, west, or north side. She had entered from the east, where as you keep walking, there is a hill with gates and a long pathway to her home. 

She moved to the side of the brick street so people who bike can make their way to their destination. Speaking of bikes, it’s been a long time that she rode a bike, she wonders if she can still ride one. 

Arriving at _‘The Lynx Diner’_ , she walked in, the bell chiming. There were quite a few people in this place. At the counter, there was a young man with light brown hair, manning from behind and creating drinks. Yachi stared at him, watching him toss a metal bottle and catching it middair, pressing the lever where the tip of the bottle dispenses whip cream. Adding small toppings, like a small cat pastry on the top of the whip cream. 

Noticing that a pair of eyes were drilling at the back of his head, the man turned around and there stood a girl watching his every move. Putting on a kind grin, he leaned his arm against the counter, looking down. “Is there anything I can get you, kid?” 

Yachi jumped a bit, being caught in the act. “Uhm...What do you suggest?” 

“Hmmm...If you want something sweet I can make you strawberry milk. Or if you want something else, I can get you a caramel drizzle chocolate drink. Perhaps something warmer? Good ol’ fashioned golden oolong tea or hot chocolate is available.”  
  
“Hehm, strawberry milk please? Oh, and an oatmeal cookie?” 

He nodded to her, preparing the ingredients and having the strawberries cut into thin slices and smaller chunks. 

While Yachi waited, she looked around the cafe. It looked cozy. Booths by the walls and on the tables were small gardenias floating upon a spherical glass filled with water, on the bottom were gemstones. Leaning on the glass were porcelain cats of different breeds. The walls were decorated with plants and on the shelves were books. Supporting the books was a wooden brown cat, seemingly content. 

Yachi concluded this was cat themed. 

“Thank you, er-” She grabbed the drink from the counter. 

“Yaku Morisuke. I’ve seen you before, when you were with Kageyama-kun. If I remember correctly, you were still young. You’re…?” He reintroduced, giving her a pink straw. 

“Ah, Yachi. My name is Yachi Hitoka. Tobio mentioned someone who taught him how to make strawberry milk. Did you teach him how to make it?” 

“Yup! Kageyama-kun used to work for me.”  
  
“D-Does that mean you’ve seen him lately?!” She asked, apologizing for being too loud. 

Yaku chuckled, “Don’t worry about that, Yachi-chan.” He thought for a moment and said, “And I haven’t seen Kageyama-kun. Last time I did, he had to resign.”  
  
“Resign? Why would he do that?” 

“He was vague about it, saying it’s about business in the east. He didn’t tell you?” Yaku raised a brow, seeing her shake her head. 

Taking a gulp from her drink, she asked him, “No, if you see him pass by, can you tell him to come home?” 

“I will. It’s nice to finally meet you, Yachi-chan. Come by soon!” He waved off to her. 

Yachi went out and nibbled on the cookie. An unusually large cat was sitting by the door, meowing at the passersby. It may be just very fluffy, their long white hair giving off the appearance of being chubby. The tip of its ears were grey/black along with the paws and area surrounding its nose. 

Crouching to the cat, blue eyes stared back at chocolate brown ones. “Hi.” Yachi whispered. 

_“Mew.”_

Putting her hand out, the cat sniffed, thinking Yachi was worthy of her presence, the cat nuzzled its nose at her fingertips. Breaking a piece of the cookie, she fed the cat and it ate off her hand. Rubbing the top of her head, she meowed again. “You’re very pretty. Your eyes look like sapphires, hehe. Have you seen a calico cat? Black, white, and yellow?” 

She blinked at Yachi.

“No, huh? Well, if you do, please tell him to come home. I miss him.” She stood up and dusted off her pants. 

\---------

Like the day before, Yachi had found no cat or crows on the bed. Deciding to go and eat out, she took a bathe and got ready for her day out into town. 

“Thank you, Yaku-san!” Yachi reached and her grabby hands took the tray. A miniature bowl of miso soup, rice bowl, and pork with broccoli. Addition with a glass of banana milk topped with whip cream and a tiny pastry cat. 

Taking a seat at a booth, she started to dig in. The savory taste had lingered in her mouth the more she ate, the miso soup warming her up from the chilly weather and the pork as flavorful as it can be, lingered in her mouth. She should eat here more often. 

Tipping Yaku for the food, she left the cafe and made her way to the library. Yachi hopped from step to step, entering through the open doors and was greeted by the aroma of crisp paper. She knew the library like the back of her hand, she knew that the new books came in and took most of the bookcases of the first floor, the news section was in the left right near the door, educational textbooks took most of the right side, the nonfiction is in the far left reaching the corner, and the fiction books were in the second and third floors. Yachi didn't know what books to read at first, so she decided to look around, reading summaries, and skimming through pages. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” One of the librarians questioned her.

Turning around, a familiar face came to view. “Akaashi-san! Oop,” She covered her mouth immediately, she said in a quiet voice, “Uhm, I’m looking around. I don’t really know what book to read, it feels like I read the entire library, hehe.” She scratched the back of her neck, giving him a nervous grin. 

The taller male smiled at her, filing for a book from the cart he was pushing around, he took out one and handed it to her. “Maybe not everything. This book just came in. It’s about a servant girl who tries to escape a corrupted family. Give it a read and tell me all about it.” He said to her, seeing the small twinkle in her eyes. 

“Thank you, Akaashi-san! Uhm, have you seen Kenma? Kei? Have they been working here recently?” 

His index finger curved on the tip of his chin, he murmured to himself before he shook his head. “No, I haven’t seen them in a week. From what I know, they resigned a few days before. Have they been going on one of their business trips again?” He wondered, awaiting an answer from her. 

“Uhm, I’m not so sure myself. Bu-But if you do see them, tell them to come home. They left and I don’t know when they’ll be back. I’m starting to get worried.” She held the book close to her, seeing him nod in understanding. 

“The moment I see them, I’ll tell them to go home. Do you need anything else, Yachi-chan?”

“Mm-mm. I’m good. I’ll see you soon, Akaashi-san!” She bowed to him and went off her way, to the center of town she went. Sitting on the bench by the fountain, Yachi ate a bar of fugashi, opened the book and started to read it. The opening paragraph already got her hooked. A poor girl with no family had been taken in by a nice enough looking woman, who offered her to work as a maid for them. As she grows up, the girl realizes how the family makes money, assigning people to assassinate, like politicians, well-known priests and priestess, etc. She plans to escape before they realize that she’ll be gone. 

When the sun started to set, Yachi was midway to the book. She closed it and decided to order dinner. Deciding on something cheap, she bought a pork-egg bowl, with a side of soup and cold water. As she ate, she wondered how long her friends, her family, will be back. Could they have gone on a really important business that they needed to leave quickly, without saying anything? 

Possibly. 

Will it be those times where they had to leave for more than two weeks? Three months? 

…

...Are they coming back? 

Yachi’s hand lowered her chopsticks, swallowing her chewed food. Shaking her head, she huffed at the thought. “Stop thinking like this.” The girl muttered to herself, shoving pieces of pork in her mouth, accompanied with rice. 

Would they leave her like that? Without a word? Could they even _do_ that to her? They can’t be like that, she knows them too well...Or maybe that’s what _she_ thought. 

Yachi shoved more food in her mouth and chewed aggressively. 

Are they going to leave like her parents? The housemaids, servants? 

Did they leave her **alone**? 

Chugging down the soup, she slammed the bowl down and wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

Impossible. They’d never leave her. They’re different, they love her and she loves them. They’re family, and family means no one gets left behind. 

Nodding to herself, she sipped the water, looking up at the colored sky. From the bottom, the sun touched the ground, a luminescent orange trailing to a deep purple/blue, where the stars started to shimmer. The crescent moon had been peeking behind the clouds, the water in the fountain mirroring the sky. Picking up her tray, she returned it to the vendor and decided to head home. 

Hopefully, they will be there when she wakes up. 

\-------

Yachi is starting to get frustrated. Where can they be? Why didn’t they say anything when they left? Her clothes had floated out from her closet and she pulled her hair into a low ponytail, using the hair tie Yamaguchi had got for her on her birthday. Snatching the clothes that floated near her, she changed and knew someone else that could possibly know where her family went. 

Entering the most popular inn, ‘The Crow’s Aerie’, she pressed the bell, chiming her presence. Coming out from the door, a silver-haired man sporting a beauty mark near his eye. 

“Good morning, Yachi-chan!”  
  
“G-Good morning, Sugawara-san!” She straightened her posture and bowed to him.  
  
“No need to be so formal, Yachi-chan. Just call me Suga. Any friend of Hinata's is a friend of mine.” He patted her head. 

“Speaking of Shoyo, have you seen him?”  
  
“Sorry, Yachi-chan. Hinata resigned last week, told me he had business in the east. Why? Did he leave already?” 

Yachi’s gut twisted, the pain making her grip her shirt. “O-Oh. I don’t think he’d leave. Uhm, thank you, Sugawa--Suga-san.” She trailed off, disappointment flitting in her eyes. 

“Hey,” He called to her, Yachi looking up at him, “Don’t worry. He’ll come back anytime now. He’s probably taking care of things, work-related. You know how he is, always busy, 24/7.” He pushed back a stray hair away from her face and poked her nose. “I wouldn’t worry so much about it, okay? He’ll be back.” He grinned when she sent him a hesitant smile. To bring her focus on something else, Sugawara placed his hands on his hips. “How about this? Think you can be my delivery girl for the day?” 

Yachi nodded. 

“Alright! I want you to go to the Lynx Diner and ask Yaku to give you delivery box one. That has the coffee bags. Make sure he gives you the Dragon coffee beans.” Sugawara instructed her. 

“O-Okay!”  
  
“Come back in thirty minutes, got it, Yachi-chan?” 

\-----

Yaku carries out a small box with assorted coffee beans in paper pouches. Handing them down to Yachi, his forearm supported his weight when he leaned on the counter. “Suga ran out of his supply, huh? I wonder how he still functions when he’s hyped up with dragon coffee beans. Well, it’s nice seeing you again, Yachi-chan. Come back soon, I’ll probably need a taste tester for a new pastry and drink.” 

Going back into the inn, Yachi put the box on the counter, excusing herself from the customers. The owner of the inn, Sugawara, handed out the last of the keys to the visitor. “Yachi-chan, you’re back! That was quick. I’ll give you something to drink, hold on.” He went into the back and gave her a glass of lemonade. “Thank you for doing this, I really need my fix, helps me through the day.”

“Thank you!” She gulped down the drink and gave it back to him. “It’s no problem at all, Suga-san. Ehm, do you need anything else?” 

“Yes, a matter a fact, I do. I need you to go to the Metal Leaf. Ask Iwaizumi for the special hooks I’ve been needing for the chart board. After that, you need to go to the library, Owl Eyes’ Wisdom. I need this week’s news. Akaashi will give them to you if you just tell them I asked, he’ll put it on my tab. Then there’s Cave of Crystals, Shimada-san has my new order of gems and I need that pronto. Oh, I forgot to tell you before you headed out, I went into storage and found a bike. Would you like to use that instead of walking? It’ll be faster. Sorry for forgetting, Yachi-chan.” Sugawara informed, small hand gestures as he talked. 

“It’s really no problem, Suga-san. I kinda want something to distract me and your work can help me focus on something else.”  
  
“Okay then, let me get the stuff, you wait here.” Sugawara went back inside, leaving Yachi on her own. The inn had become bigger, in Yachi’s perspective. The first time she came here was when Kenma had taken her to see Hinata work. It was an average sized building, a small motel that can fit about twenty people, but now, it can fit about eighty people. There’s a cafe if you go deeper into the motel, serving coffee and small pastries if you’re hungry for a quick snack. 

A bell rang, entering the scene now was a bike, new and obviously not used. It was a solid black, gold lining and a basket in the front. There was a small bell at the handle, shiny and silver when Sugawara triggered it. 

“This bike was gifted to me from a friend, but I don’t really use it as much as I thought I would. Being an owner of a motel can be really busy. Not to mention my employees are working at their own devices, duties and all. You remember what I told you, yes?” He handed her an envelope of the money she needed to give to the others. 

Yachi grabbed them, then pocketed it in her satchel, putting it in the basket. She gripped the handles of the bike, triggering the bell. “Go get new hooks from Iwaizumi-san, ask Akaashi-san for this week’s news, and have Shimada-san to give the crystals you’ve been waiting for. I remember.”  
  
“Good. See you in an hour, Yachi-chan.” 

\---------

Yachi hadn’t rode a bike in at least...well, she knows she rode a bike, Hinata taught her how. Adjusting the seat, she got on the bike, tumbling a bit from the balance and having a mini heart attack as it was shakily leaning towards the wall of barrels. Pulling the breaks, she stopped and took a breather. 

“I know how to ride a bike. Shoyo taught me. It isn’t hard. I just need to balance. It’s all about balance. I can balance, I’m great at balancing.” She told herself in a small voice. She steered away from the barrels and put her feet on the pedals. Holding her weight on either side of the bike, she pushed, the momentum going faster as she directed her way. Faster and faster, she felt the wind blow through her long hair. 

She felt like she was flying. 

Ringing the bell for people to move, she biked quick to her final destination. Picking up the crystals from Shimada-san and asking Akaashi-san for the newspapers, she made her way to the north side of town, finally meeting Iwaizumi-san.  
  
“It’s good to see you Yachi-chan. Here’s the hooks that Suga’s been ordering. The box is a bit heavy so be careful.” Iwaizumi said, placing it in the basket with the rest of the materials. 

Yachi peeked at the box, fully opening it and taking out a hook to really see it. At the top was a crow skull, the front of it as it’s wings were expanded and down arched a regular hook. “These look so cool!” 

“Suga was very specific on what the hooks should look like. Really fits the theme of his workplace. Are you working there now, Yachi-chan?

She put back the hook back in the box.“Ah, just for today. I wanted to keep myself busy and when Suga-san gave me the opportunity, I took it. I...just need to work right now.” She spoke, keeping it brief as he nodded in understanding. Giving him his payment he counted and pocketed it. 

“That’s fair. Well, if you want to keep yourself busy, you can always come by. I need a pair of hands to help me with the cooling process of iron making.”  
  
“That sounds nice, Iwaizumi-san. I think I’ll have to take you up on that offer one day. Anyways, I’ll see you soon, have a nice day!” She bowed to him and had him wave off, seeing as she took off on the bike to go back to the inn. 

Parking the bike at the patio, Yachi brought the stuff into the motel. Ringing the bell, Sugawara opened the door from the back and had more of a pep to his step, the coffee really kicking in. “Yachi-chan you’re back! In less than an hour too! You’re more reliable than my employees, maybe you should work for me, I promise you good pay!” He offered her, patting her head in praise.

The package of crystals sat on the desk, along with the newspapers and box of iron crow hooks. “Can you help me bring this to the back, Yachi-chan?”  
  
Sugawara carried the newspapers, on top of that was the box of iron hooks while Yachi carried the other bin to the other room. Placing it on the table, Yachi looked around. There was a door, separating this to another room, which must be the storage room. The room they’re in had a fridge against the wall and tables with comfortable looking chairs. There was a dartboard with crow-like darts, the point was the beak and the body was the crow, the end of it was black feathers. 

Wow, Sugawara really takes the crow theme very seriously. 

“I’m afraid that’s all you needed to do, Yachi-chan. You did most of the errands for me. Here,” From his apron was a pocket, where rolls of cash were stacked in his hand. Counting an appropriate amount, he grabbed Yachi’s hand and placed the cash in her hand, having her curl her fingers on it. 

“That’s your pay, Yachi-chan. You’ve been a big help for me.” 

“I-I-I can’t take this!” Squeaking, she shook her head and pushed it to him.

Pushing back her hands, he grinned, “Of course you can, think of it as my gratitude to you.”  
  
“O-oh, alright. Thanks, Suga-san.” Bowing to him, she left the building. 

“Maybe Iwaizumi-san won’t mind if I go work with him today…” 

Yachi hasn’t been so busy in her life before. Collapsing on her bed, she buried herself in the soft pillows. Working for a blacksmith is relaxing but intense at the same time. She’s not as muscular as Iwaizumi-san, so she had to rely on her magic to carry the heavy forceps to hold the extremely hot forged metal. But now, she knows the steps of iron making. She experienced first-hand of Iwaizumi-san’s artistry skills. Being a blacksmith is serious business, so many customers asking you to fix something of theirs or create something new for them. 

Getting more cozy in the bed, she snuggled underneath the blanket. By the window, the stars sparkled with the half moon glowing more radiant then ever. 

Yawning, her breathing began to slow, becoming deeper whereas her eyes started to close. “Wherever you guys are, come back safely.” 

\----

The sixth day and her family hasn’t come back yet. After eating breakfast, Yachi went into town to buy meat buns and a container of Tekkamaki. Making her way up the fire escape, she started roof hopping. She was looking for someone, someone who would usually stay at a rooftop. Specifically, a tall tower, so to say. Looking up, Yachi began to climb, reaching for the ledges and not looking down. Once she got to the top, the person she was looking for was at the opposite side, sitting on the old couch by the large window. Hopping into the opening, her boots made a sound, alerting the man of her presence. The man with ash blond hair and dark tips continued to play his guitar, aware of her presence. Yachi sat on the other side of him, from her satchel she pulled out a kalimba. Sitting criss-cross, the song that he played started to slow, where Yachi can join in. A duet of kalimba and guitar, the music taking up the space, feeling the melody as the tempo started to go faster. 

While the minutes passed and the songs they played continued on, no words were shared between them, as the music did all the talking. When Yachi played the last note, the man took out a box of cigarettes and lit up a match, waving it out and putting it on the side. He placed the cigar between his fingers and inhaled the first smoke, blowing it away from her. 

“You okay there, Yachi-chan?” 

“I’m fine, Semi-san.”  
  
“You didn’t...sound fine.” 

Yachi’s thumb grazed the tines of the kalimba. “Just something on my mind. It’ll pass, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worrying...Do you _want_ to talk about it?” He puffed another smoke. 

“I’ll be fine.”  
  
“You sure? I noticed that your little crow friends aren’t by your side.”  
  
Yachi shrugged. “They’re busy. But they’ll be back, I know it.” 

“Whatever you say, Yachi-chan.” Taking a deeper inhale, he blew out the smoke and decided that’s enough today, smashing the cigarette at the concrete ledge.

“Hey, I brought you something.” Pulling at her satchel, she flipped the flap and took out the containers of food. Handing him a bottle of water and chopsticks, she opened the box and pushed it towards him. 

His stoic face had changed a bit, the small corner of his lips turning up, his favorite food in front of him. “Thanks, Yachi-chan. I’ve been craving for this for a while.”  
  
“It’s no problem, Semi-san. I was passing by the market and since I thought you might like some food, I decided to buy for you.” Yachi told him, taking a bite of the beef bun. “Have you gotten a gig?” She asked. 

“I have. Tonight, at the Lynx Diner. It’s more of a schedule now, I work there.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good!”  
  
“Yeah. You should bring your friends too, I’ll be glad if my audience would be bigger.”  
  
Yachi’s eyes were downcasted, lowering her meat bun. Semi examined her and leaned back. “If you want too, that is. I’ll be glad that my number one fan is there supporting me.”

She stayed quiet and munched on her meat bun. “I’m glad for you, Semi-san. People deserve to hear you play, your music is really great.” 

Semi stared at her, cracking a smile. “Thanks, Yachi-chan. I’ll see you tonight then. Food’s on me, so order whatever you want.” 

  
  


\---------

  
  


After going to the library to return the book Akaashi lent her, she headed straight to the Lynx Diner. She made it in time, early and ready for Semi to start. As she sat in the booth facing the stage, the red lanterns lit up from behind him and the lights from the restaurant dimmed, the candles from the tables giving the customers luminosity. 

Semi tested the mic, tapping it a few times. “Welcome to the Lynx Diner, everyone. I’m Semi Eita and I want to thank Yaku-san for giving me the chance to perform here. Hope you’ll enjoy this original song.” Tuning the strings to his guitar, he opened his mouth and began to strum. 

Yachi always loved the way Semi-san sang. His voice was like a siren, hypnotizing when you first hear it, his vocal range was insane, hitting low or high notes, and it was modulated, controlling how his voice should be sung when he sings a verse. Semi knew a lot about music. He picked up his first instrument when he was five, becoming a well-known music player in Shiratorizawa. Living out his family’s legacy of being a musician he decided that he wanted to live a more peaceful life playing the type of music he wanted to do, so he moved out west, settling in a remote town. 

True to his word, Yachi ordered dinner, chicken cutlet bowl with curry on the side. The ambiance of the diner was relaxing, pleasant to the eye and ear. It felt like summer turning into fall, crisp and warmth turning to a brisk chill. The doors were open, the diner’s booths extended to the outside. Good thing that Yachi got there earlier, the restaurant was starting to get packed. Not only were they there for the food, but people came trickling in to hear the music. By the time Yachi was finished with her meal and ordering dessert, she applauded Semi, awaiting for the next song. She was a slow eater, which meant she was able to stay and listen as she ate. When Yachi finished her tiramisu, she continued to stay and listen to the songs that Semi played. 

The clock on the wall read 11:15, Yachi feeling fatigue hit since she was already past her bedtime. Semi was on his twenty minute break, smoking outside. Limiting his smoke break, he dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, using the tip of his boot to take out the ember. Entering back into the diner, he spotted Yachi and sat down at the booth. He can clearly see that she’s trying to not fall asleep, nodding off but sitting up straight. 

“If I knew that you were already bored of my music, I would’ve stopped.” He teased, causing her to jump at the sudden voice, suddenly wide awake. 

She waved her hands, shaking her head in refusal. “What?! No, no! It’s not you, it’s that I’m past my curfew. Your music is great, I love hearing it! It’s just, I'm asleep at this time.” She explained. 

Semi hummed. “You don’t have to stay up for me, you know.”  
  
“I know, but I want to! It’s your opening night and I wouldn’t miss it! I want to show my support, that’s all.”  
  
“You’re really a good kid, Yachi. Go on, get outta here. I’ll see you soon, in our next music session.” 

“B-Bu-”

“Nope, get some sleep. Past your bedtime, you need to grow. Where do you live? I can take you there.”  
  
“Ah, it’s pretty far, I doubt you’ll make it back in time for your next performance. You can take me to the Crow’s Aerie. I’ll sleep there.” Yachi proposed. 

Semi slid out of the booth and waited for Yachi. Yachi bid her farewells to Yaku, following Semi out and walking together to the inn. 

As much as Yachi tried to look neutral, the brow creased with heavy worry and distraught appeared, a fidgeting frown trying to be suppressed made its way to her face. 

“I’m sure your friends will be back anytime now. They don’t seem like the type to leave without saying a word. They’re good people, Yachi-chan.” Semi assured her. 

She glanced at him and said, “I know. But it’s just weird. They haven’t been back yet and I don’t want to be left wondering for several months if they’re coming back or not.” Underneath her breath she spoke quietly as possible, “I’m tired of being left behind.” 

Semi stared at her, turning his attention at the inn in front of them. When they walked through the door, Sugawara looked preoccupied, filling in his notebook the amount of guests in his inn.  
  
“Oi, Suga.”  
  
The silver-haired man’s eyes looked up at the man. “If it isn’t the eagle from the east? How’re you doing, Semi?” 

“M’fine. Little crow over here needs to get some rest.” Semi patted her blonde head. 

The question, _‘Why won’t she go home then?’_ wasn’t said, but instead, Suga went to the chart board and gave her a key. “Sixth floor, room 80.”  
  
Yachi took the key from the desk and she bowed to him and then to Semi. “Thank you for walking me here, Semi-san. Thanks for the room, too, Suga-san. Good night!” When Yachi left the two males at the front, she hurried up the steps, skipping steps and rushing to her room. Turning the lock and knob, she closed the door and took off her satchel and boots, having them lean on the side. The room was nice enough, dark colors based. The bed sheets were a clean black, the curtains were a dark burgundy red, and on the coffee table was a small iron crow statue, perched on a branch. The room also seemed to be entirely made out of cedarwood, or is it oak? It had the smell of autumn trees, earthy with a dash of patchouli incense. 

To the curtains, she pushed them apart, the view in front of her lighted up. Facing the streets, Yachi was able to see the open stores and restaurants, people walking and talking, sitting at the open bars or cafes. The moon had been full today, shining as brightly as it can, illuminating the evening. She plopped down on the bed, adjusting the pillows on both of her sides. Seeing the biggest star from where she was sitting, she prayed to it. 

“Please, please, please, please, please. Please let me have my family come back.” 

\-------

“Papa, where are you going?” 

The man in semi-formal clothing stopped in his tracks. He put down his luggage, his throat dry when he had to kneel down to his daughter’s height. The cat in her arms observed his movements, narrowing his golden eyes. A two big crows had followed the girl, staying on either side of her. He petted her hair, then cupped her face. 

“Papa is going away. Very important business I have to attend, Hitoka.” 

Innocent and naive eyes watched the smile she considered real on her father’s face spread, eyes crinkled and genuine. 

“When will you be coming back?”  
  
The smile on her father’s face did not falter, it became wider. Kissing the top of her forehead, he let go, picking up his suitcases and closing the door gently, leaving her behind. 

```````

“When will you be back?” The blonde girl asked her mother. 

Her secretary carried the baggage, bringing it outside. A woman with dark blonde hair stood tall, basically towering over her own child. 

“Hitoka, mama is going on a business trip. She won’t be back for a long time. I’ll promise to bring you the best paints.” She spoke to her, voice distant and cold. 

The small crow and a bigger crow had followed the young girl to the foyer. The cat she had cared for was carried in her arms, hugging close. 

“Are you coming back?” 

“Not for a long time. Be good, Hitoka. Do what the maids tell you to do, don’t hinder on your studies.”  
  
“Are you going to come back with Papa?” 

Her mother stopped adjusting her gloves. Looking down on her daughter, she bent down to look at her. 

“I’ll be back.” 

`````````

At the gates of the property, she had been hugged by the maid, the rest of the servants crowding her. Something didn’t feel right, but the girl shrugged it off. Next to her was the calico cat, on the gates watching this scene were the crows. 

“Hitoka-san, please be good. Your mama will be coming anytime now. There’s food in the fridge for you to eat, fresh laundry in your room.” The maid that had always watched over the young master hugged her tight, kissing her temple and hurriedly leaving, taking her suitcase with her. The rest of the servants had followed, the little girl feeling more and more alone.

Yachi watched as the people that had cared and loved her, left. 

Leaving Yachi Hitoka in a house too big, too empty for a four-year-old. 

\-------------

Eyelids slowly opening, her face felt wet. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her hands, tears continued to fall. 

She knew now. She’s known for a while. 

Those she had love were bound to leave her alone. 

Maybe it was time to stop the denial, the inevitable loneliness that was to always follow her. 

Sniffing, the smallest hope of them coming back was clinging onto her, but the awareness had hit her like punches, one by one. The spikes in her stomach poked her uncomfortably, painful, even. It started to feel like someone was twisting and pulling apart her organs. Gripping her stomach, her forehead touched the bed, silent tears shedding.

Gathering herself up, she prepared to go back to a house that will be too big, too empty, too lonely. Walking down the stairs and leaving the key in a container, she walked out of the inn, going back to the house up on the hill. 

Is it her fault? Is she doing something wrong that she keeps driving the people she loves away? Maybe she can find out what’s wrong with her and she can stop whatever she was doing and they’ll stay. They’ll stay and they won’t leave. 

When Yachi walked up the hill and past the gates, waves of auras crashed against hers. Her melancholy mood dispersed, joy exploding in her chest and spreading through her body. Her pace began to quicken, running to the patio and the front door, she slammed it wide open and she was right. 

Her family was here. That hope she had was right! They were different, they won’t leave, they’re family now, and they don’t get left behind. 

She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and smiled widely at them. All her doubts vanished and she ran into the closest person, that being Hinata.

She looked up at the tall male, her unwavering smile stretched. “I was so worried! You guys were gone for days, I thought you had to go on one of those long work trips. I didn’t buy groceries, but I can make lunch for you. What do you guys want? Or is it better to go into town to get food?” She noticed the frown on Hinata’s face and the harsh furrow of his brow. Looking around, most of them frowned. With the exception of Tsukishima and Kenma, their faces were strictly neutral, but their eyes refused to meet Yachi’s. Though she can pick out the slight distress in their actions, Kenma violently picking at his thumb that it’s an irritated pink. Tsukishima was slouching, as if he was carrying a heavy burden that was too much to bear. Even Kageyama, his jaw clenched, his average grumpy look bordered furious. 

“A-Are you guys okay? Did something bad happen on your trip? Are you hurt?! I’ll get the disinfectant and bandages!” She fretted at them, her grip tightened around Hinata’s waist.

Hinata shook his head and placed his hand on Yachi’s shoulder and the other cupping her small face. “We’re not hurt.” 

The gut wrenching dullness started to appear, squeezing her stomach and making her feel worried. She kept her smile and said, “That’s good then.” 

His thumb rubbed her cheek, a melancholy smile making its way to his face. “You’ve grown up so much, Hitoka.”

That’s when Yachi let go. She was confused. What’s going on? They look hurt, it’s all in the stiffness of their shoulders, the etched frowns that tightened, and the avoidant gazes. But they look fine. They don’t seem to be bleeding, from where Yachi can figure. There’s no bruises, nothing physical. 

“Uhm, thank you, Shoyo. But I’ll get lunch started-” walking past Shoyo, Kageyama and Kenma, Yamaguchi stopped her. He held onto her shoulder. He turned to nod at the others and the adults went to the kitchen, leaving Yamaguchi and Yachi alone. 

“We won’t be attending lunch, Hitoka.” He spoke, his voice strained a bit.

She tilted her head. “Oh, alright, I’ll just make dinner for you guys, first thing you wake up from your rest.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head again. “Hitoka, we won’t be having dinner either.”

The dull pain in her gut sharpened, the spikes were forming and poking her stomach and prodding around her body. Her grin started to fall slowly. “I don’t understand. Are you guys leaving again?” 

Opening his eyes, he stared at her, “Yes. We’re leaving.”

The pins and needles poked her heart and lungs when he said that. Swallowing her worries, she says, “That’s fine. At least you told me this time, when will you be back? Oh oh, I’ll make a big feast! Hot pot? Barbecue? Maybe both?” 

“No, Hitoka. We’re leaving.” He was frustrated, at her, at himself, his grip on her shoulders squeezed assertively. He stared at her, his eyes no longer sparkling as they always were, not like the stars, but one that was fusing out. He needed her to understand.

Yachi stared back at Yamaguchi. They’re leaving on another business trip. Maybe it’s going to take longer than expected? More than a week? More than a month? 

“Hitoka, we’re _leaving_.” He emphasized to her, his voice refusing to break from all the tears and pain building up in his throat and eyes. He watched her for a moment, seeing her eyes widen, glazing with shock and fear. She glared at him, bottom lip trembling as she swiped her hands to hold onto his arms. 

“What do you mean by that? Are you…not…” her voice cracked like glass, “ _coming back?_ ” 

“I’m so sorry, Hitoka.” Yamaguchi buried her into a hug, holding her tightly as she was shaking violently. Against his chest, she said in a voice, stern and sorrowful, “Don’t leave. You can’t leave.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so, sorry.” 

She held onto his side, pulling it. “You promised, you promised me you guys wouldn’t leave me and you’re _leaving_ me.” Crying, warm tears dampened his already dark tunic. 

“We don’t want too, but we _need_ too-”

Yamaguchi was cut off when Yachi pushed him out of the hug. Her brown eyes turned into seething and confusion. “Then _don’t_ leave. You-you guys can’t just-just go a-away for a week and come back to tell me you’re leaving and never coming back!” She yelled at him wiping her nose, “It’s not fair! I finally am able to be with people I love- people I call family! You're my family, _mine_ , and I _found_ it and I _cared_ for…! Don’t you feel the same?” She whined, stomping her foot to prove her point. 

“Hitoka, you know we do. We love you so much, we’d do anything for you.” Yamaguchi stepped towards her.

She stayed rooted in her spot, choking back a sob. “Then don’t leave me alone. Please.” She begged, more tears clouding you her vision and falling down. 

The male gritted his teeth. Yamaguchi said calmly, “We can’t stay here anymore.” 

“Why not?! Why can’t you stay here?” She screeched at him, stomping her foot against the tiles.

“You don’t need us anymore, starshine. You can take care of yourself now, without us.” He reasoned, wincing when she stomped her foot again.

“Th-Then I’ll come with you. I promise I won’t hold you guys back, I’ll take care of myself! I-I’ll even cook for you and clean and-and I’ll…”, Closing her eyes she stabbed her palms with her fingernails, the sharp stinging embedded into her hand. Her heart breaking all over again, every piece she picked up over the years and the glue they applied, shattered. Crumpling to the ground, she wept. 

**_“Please don’t leave me.”_ **

  
  


Yachi didn’t bother to eat lunch, Tsukishima cooked for all of them, leaving a bowl of Katsudon and strawberry milk at her front door. She stayed like this the whole day, sobbing and crying. As the sun sets and golden rays peek at her drawn curtains, Yachi buried herself in the blankets and pillows that partially suffocated her. She didn’t bother with it, the overcrowding pain in her chest palpated, the waves of uncomfortable spikes pierce her heart and lungs. Her pillow had been stained with too many tears and her nose was stuffed with too much snot. She couldn’t breathe, but she didn't feel it. She doesn’t focus on the physical pain that grew every second, each minute that passed as she kept releasing more sobs in her bed. No, the mantra that repeated and hurt the most, which was mainly the cause of her spikes and white noise was that her family is leaving. They’re never coming back. They’re not going to be there when she wakes up, when they accompany her to town, not for lunch or for the special dinners she always makes them. She won’t hear Hinata tell his exaggerated stories that he makes, she won’t see Kageyama help her with the garden or when they make some kind of fruit milk together. She won’t hear the rituals or incantations of Kenma’s new learned spells or go at night into town with Yamaguchi to find a new spot where you can see the moon rise or the sun set. She won’t be able to cook with Tsukishima or bake cakes with him, having him be her taste tester so he can critique it into perfection. Yachi won’t be able to race them when they come back from town to their home and spend their entire night watching the sun rise on the balcony. 

That won’t happen anymore. 

She let out another whimper, too tired to sob and cry. 

Her family is leaving her.

They’re leaving.

Just like everyone who loved her, they left and never came back.

She had prepared herself to come home alone, but instead they appear and after their little reunion, they tell her they’ll leave forever. 

How cruel is that? 

There was a soft knock at the door, Kenma’s voice speaking, “Hitoka, we’re leaving now. Do you want to come with us to the train station? We’d be glad to have you see us off.” 

She doesn’t want to. She doesn’t want to see them get on a train going god knows where, a place far away from her. A place where they’ll probably be off happier than before. 

Sitting up, she wiped her nose and eyes, fixed her hair into a braid Hinata had taught her, placing it on her shoulder and putting on new clothes. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door, walking out, she forced her feet not to drag, trying to keep her head up. To the hall and down the stairs, they had suited up, bags on and shoes too. 

Without saying a word, she slipped on her boots and nodded to them. 

All of them were leaving a house that was once their **home**. 

Arriving at the train station, Yachi had a distant look in her face. The guys noticed, yet said nothing about it, focused on their own task on hand. When the conductor yelled that passengers board now, Yachi stopped behind the yellow line. 

Yamaguchi gave her the tightest hug he could muster while Tsukishima bopped her on the head. The duo boarded the train without looking back. Kenma gave her a wistful smile, boarding the train. Kageyama’s scowl dropped, face blank as he gruffly said, “Don’t forget to drink milk. Be good.” A soft nudge on her cheek with his fist, turning to the train and no longer looking back. Hinata stared at her. She stared back. 

His fingernails pierced the palm of his skin, he walked up to her and unraveled his fists, cupping her face and giving her a kiss on her temple. He laid his forehead against hers, saying in a soft but confident voice, “You will grow from this. All the money we saved for you is in the seats of the couch. The fridge is restocked and Kenma has taught you all the magic you need to learn. You are the strongest kid I know, the smartest, the most dedicated, and have so much potential. You can and will survive without us. Do not doubt what you’re capable of,” He poked her chest gently, “You have a heart of gold. We love you so much, Hitoka.” Standing up, he ruffled her head and smiled as brightly as the sun. Hinata embraced her for a minute, letting her go and entered the train, waving to her until the conductor closed the doors. 

With her hands glued to her sides, she managed to keep the largest and sweetest smile, eyes getting damp and heart squeezing, begging to cry and let out a tantrum. 

The steam whistle blew, indicating the train’s departure, the gears shifting as the locomotive started to move. When the maroon carriages disappeared, the smile she mustered faltered, biting her bottom lip, she turned away. 

Walking in town feels different. 

The sky was never lonely. They had family. The sun and moon, the stars and clouds. The lanterns in town had always lit up, leading the path to the center of town. When she reached the fountain, her heart became heavy. 

Like all nights, today was no exception, a festival for tonight. 

And she had no one to celebrate it with. 

Sitting by the ledge of the fountain, her eyes were trained onto the moon. Tonight’s moon is a waxing gibbous, she knows in a few days that there will be a new moon. 

With that new moon, will be a new start. 

She will no longer be a crybaby. 

She will no longer have the hopes of people staying in her life for too long. 

She will learn how to get a job and keep her head up when things do not go her way. 

Staring more into the sky, she tried her best not to even tear up, biting her lip harder to the point where it began to bleed. 

“I’m okay. You _are_ okay, you _can_ be okay, you _will_ be okay.” She repeated and repeated, curling her fingers and uncurling them again. Yachi decides to go to the house and pack a good amount of clothes, tear the couch cushions to shreds, and stay in the Crow’s Aerie for a while. 

Yes, that’s a good plan. 

A man who’s shift ended early, sat next to her. Akaashi pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. “Good evening, Yachi-chan. The stars are shining brighter tonight.” He greeted her, a bit alarmed that her lip had been bleeding. “Your lip is bleeding.” Taking out from his pocket was a white handkerchief. “Take this.” 

Yachi glanced at the cotton cloth and turned away. “It’s not that I don’t want it, but I don’t want to stain it, Akaashi-san.” 

“That’s what laundry’s for. Little problems can be solved easily. Here,” He pressed the napkin to her bottom lip, soaking up the fresh blood. “May I?” He asked to take her hand. Placing hers in his own, he pressed her hand to the cloth. “Apply pressure to it.”  
  
“Thanks…” She mumbled to him. 

Akaashi had seen the red puffiness around Yachi’s eyes. From her hands, he saw the indents of her fingernails in her palms. 

“You’re hurt.”  
  
She shrugged. “I’ll be okay.” 

Akaashi stared through her, blinking and looking up to the night. “There are times when you say _‘You’ll be okay’_ , and you keep saying it and saying it, even throwing on a smile when you speak, when will you realize that when you finally believe those empty words, you’ll already feel numb to saying it?” 

The corner of Yachi’s mouth twitched, a small scoff before she spoke with thick emotion, “Sometimes being numb is better than feeling at all.”

Akaashi continued to look up. “You can be numb, but there will be a time where you will want to feel again. It may take a while to find what makes you want to be happy or sad, maybe even angry, but when you do, you start to remember who you are. It can still hurt, but you get to become stronger because of it. Would you still want to be numb?” 

Her other hand on her thigh, she gripped her pants. “I don’t think I’m ready.”  
  
“You have time and when you do,” A sincere smile was on Akaashi’s face, filled with patience and kindness, “You will learn how to love again.” 

Maybe not today, maybe not for a long while, but one day, Yachi Hitoka will find her family. 

Because starting now, Yachi will learn how to heal, **_one more time_ **. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.


End file.
